Le monde est Gris
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Suite de la fic "Âme ténébreuse" : Iron Man répond aux ordres de Loki et, sous leur commandement, les Chitauris progressent peu à peu, soumettant ville après ville, inexorablement, la Terre perd et les Avengers restent le dernier espoir de l'humanité. [Dark Tony]
1. Chapitre 1 : Ils ne le connaissent pas

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance

**Rating :** M (NC - 18 ans)

**Warning :** Lemon Yaoi / Torture / Viol

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous viennent plus ou moins de l'univers de Marvel ... Tous ! Vous comprendrez lorsqu'il viendra.

**Genre :** Slash Yaoi/ Dark Tony

**Couple :** Loki/Tony

**Résumé :** Il s'aggit de la suite de la fic "Âme ténébreuse" 

Iron Man répond aux ordres de Loki et, sous leur commandement, les Chitauris progressent peu à peu, soumettant ville après ville, inexorablement, la Terre perd et les Avengers restent le dernier espoir de l'humanité.

**Bêta Correctrice :** Callistontheweb

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre 1<em>**

_Ils ne le connaissent pas_

Tony avait mal partout et n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux tant il craignait de découvrir ce qui l'entourait, ne se rappelant que partiellement ce qui avait précédé son évanouissement, juste qu'on l'avait cogné et qu'il devait avoir des marques bleues un peu partout sur le corps. Il avait l'impression d'être brisé de partout et reconnaissait parfaitement ce sentiment qu'il avait déjà éprouvé lorsqu'il avait un jour était otage, cette incertitude qui tentait de prendre le dessus sur son âme, mais il ne céda pas à cette peur froide, se contentant d'ouvrir à demi les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière aveuglante lui donnant une affreuse migraine. Il voulut mettre la main devant son visage, mais elle était sanglée, tout comme ses pieds, retenue à un lit, pour éviter qu'il se blesse.

Où était-il ? Il n'en savait rien, mais se rendait bien compte qu'il ne devait pas être dans une situation très enviable. Le fait qu'il soit entravé voulait dire que ses ennemis avaient réussi à l'attraper, mais qu'ils le mettent au lit était dénué de sens, il tenta de comprendre en vain et s'énerva de ne pas y parvenir, tirant sur les liens pour tenter de se libérer. Inutile, il ne possédait pas la force suffisante pour s'en défaire et cela ne fit que le frustrer davantage.

« Tony, calme-toi », supplia la voix inquiète de Steve.

Des mains se posèrent sur son épaule, tentant de l'immobiliser contre le lit et il fallut quelques secondes à Tony pour obtempérer, s'abandonnant complètement et laissant sa tête retomber sur le coté, reconnaissant l'homme qui le maintenait immobile et ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher d'être surpris.

« Rogers ? souffla-t-il sur le ton du malade. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, attaché ? Pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête ?

— Tu ne te souviens de rien ? », demanda avec inquiétude le blond.

Il fallut encore quelques secondes au brun pour se faire à la lumière et pouvoir regarder le si célèbre Captain America sans éprouver un atroce mal de tête. Tony croisa le regard du blond. Pourquoi semblait-il aussi rassuré ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut ? Peut-être, il avait beau essayer de se souvenir ce qui s'était passé avant son évanouissement, tout lui semblait flou et si loin.

« J'ai l'impression de me réveiller d'une soirée bien arrosée, soupira le brun. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Rogers ? »

Le blond s'écarta pour l'observer. Tony ne le quitta pas du regard, ne sachant que penser de la situation. Il y avait de quoi être déconcerté, même l'un des hommes les plus intelligents de la planète aurait été tenté de demander « c'est quoi ce bordel ? », mais il s'en abstint.

« Tu te souviens de Loki ? demanda Steve, avant de continuer dès qu'il eut acquiescé. De l'attaque de l'héliporteur ? Et du fait que tu aies quitté l'appareil quelques instants plus tard ?

– Je me souviens, oui. Je suis parti parce que j'avais une idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Loki et que j'ai voulu vérifier de mes propres yeux », admit le brun, prudent.

Steve se mordilla la lèvre, croisa les bras sur le torse, faisant réaliser au génie qu'il avait des doutes, mais peut-être pas sur sa sincérité à lui, plutôt sur la façon dont s'étaient déroulés les événements de ce fameux jour.

« Lorsque nous sommes à notre tour arrivés sur place, tu étais aux côtés de Loki », le renseigna-t-il d'un air grave.

Évidemment qu'il était à ses côtés, de ça aussi, il s'en souvenait, comme des instants qu'il avait passés avec le dieu du mensonge, ces moments de laisser-aller à l'appel de la chair, les premiers d'une longue série car, chaque soir, ils se retrouvaient dans le même lit. Chaque fois, c'était comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois et chaque fois cela lui semblait bien meilleur.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à ce moment ? insista Steve.

— De quoi ? soupira Tony, jouant les hommes fatigués.

— Quand tu étais sous le contrôle de Loki ? »

Alors, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'il avait été manipulé par le dieu de la malice ? Il était difficile de croire que certains pouvaient être aussi naïfs, mais cela l'arrangeait : s'ils étaient nombreux à croire qu'il avait été manipulé, alors il y avait des chances pour qu'il puisse s'en tirer. Il arbora un air légèrement terrifié, tirant sur ses liens.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? », hurla-t-il.

La réaction de Steve le surprit, il posa un bras en travers de son torse et son autre main se posa contre son front, une caresse délicate qui se voulait rassurante, il en était persuadé et c'était ça qui était surprenant. Dans ses souvenirs, le blond le trouvait écœurant à cause de ses regards indiscrets... Serait-ce Loki qui lui faisait une blague de mauvais goût ? Non, il préférait le toucher avec ses mains à lui et semblait légèrement jaloux, alors, même s'il avait contrôlé Steve, il aurait préféré faire ce genre de chose lui-même... À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une illusion et qu'il teste sa fidélité envers lui ? Même dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas conçu un simulacre d'enlèvement... Certes, il était suffisamment tordu pour ça, mais aurait sans doute présenté la chose différemment, il lui aurait ramené Steve en lui disant « Amuse-toi bien » et serait resté, sous le couvert de la magie, pour voir ce qui se serait passé...

Ce n'était pas une illusion, c'était réel, Tony se trouvait entre les mains de ses ennemis, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais comment avaient-ils réussi à mettre la main sur lui ?

Les souvenirs de la bataille se faisaient un peu plus clairs dans son esprit, Thor l'avait frappé de plein fouet avec son marteau, le clouant au sol et lui arrachant son masque... Et quelqu'un l'avait frappé pour l'assommer. Ils lui avaient retiré l'armure, elle devait être en miettes quelque part parce que personne ne savait comment la lui retirer, du moins aucun des Avengers ou des agents du Shield.

« Ça va aller maintenant, assura le blondinet. On va s'occuper de toi. »

Difficile de dire si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Lui ne rêvait que de retrouver son amant, doutant encore un peu de la véracité de la situation, il ne savait pas si c'était une blague ou non, mais priait pour que, dans tous les cas, cela s'achève rapidement.

* * *

><p>Steve observait Tony au travers de la caméra pointée sur lui, les médecins examinaient son état général, s'assurant que son Arc n'avait pas été modifié par Loki. Malheureusement, personne ne connaissait les secrets dissimulés derrière cette lumière bleue, il était donc difficile d'évaluer les dégâts occasionnés.<p>

« Si c'est comme pour Clint, il va avoir du mal à réunir ses souvenirs, l'avertit Natasha.

— On sera là pour l'aider, assura Steve.

— Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop pour lui ? »

Il haussa négligemment les épaules, se demandant si Nat n'éprouvait pas au plus profond d'elle-même ce sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis du milliardaire. C'était un peu leur rejet qui avait mené Stark à sa propre perte. S'ils lui avaient fait davantage confiance, peut-être qu'il leur aurait parlé de ses soupçons sur l'endroit où se trouvait Loki et il n'y serait pas allé seul, il n'aurait pas été manipulé par leur ennemi et n'aurait pas contribué à sa victoire sur Manhattan.

Les souvenirs de cette bataille avaient un goût amer pour Steve : voir les Chitauris débarquer par centaines, peut-être même par milliers, les voir détruire tout sur leur passage et constater qu'avant leur arrivée, ils avaient déjà détruit plus de la moitié de la ville, faisant d'innombrables blessés, tout cela était insupportable pour lui. Thor avait tenté d'aller raisonner son frère pour qu'il ferme de lui-même le portail mais, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, c'était un coup de poignard dans les côtes. Lorsque le blond avait enfin compris ne pas pouvoir raisonner le ténébreux, il avait essayé de le maîtriser par la force, mais Iron Man était apparu, garde du corps de leur ennemi.

L'Ase et le milliardaire avaient déjà combattu ensemble, le génie avait donc tiré profit de son expérience pour dominer son adversaire. Thor ne devait sa survie qu'à l'intervention de ses alliés, dont Captain America, mais tous avaient été blessés et épuisés par les longues heures de combat. Et le choc de voir Iron Man du côté de leur ennemi avait ébranlé leur moral. Ils avaient dû rebrousser chemin et laisser la ville aux envahisseurs qui continuaient d'affluer et qui commençaient déjà à faire de Manhattan leur base de ravitaillement. Impossible de bombarder leurs ennemis, une barrière infranchissable s'était formée autour d'eux...

La perfection de la protection portait la signature de Stark. Pour le Shield comme pour les Avengers, il était clair que Loki se servait de tout le potentiel de son allié pour assurer sa propre protection et celle de son armée, s'étendant petit à petit. Sauf qu'un jour, Tony ne lui servirait plus et, à ce moment, sans doute se débarrasserait-il de lui. Steve avait commencé à craindre pour le brun, se demandant combien de temps il aurait pour le sauver.

« Si nous pouvons soigner son esprit, peut-être nous donnera-t-il le moyen de vaincre Loki, fit remarquer Natasha.

— C'est ce qu'on espère tous, mais rien que le fait de l'avoir récupéré me rassure », dit Steve.

Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'image de Tony, laissé par les médecins à la surveillance d'un soldat du Shield. Il s'était de nouveau endormi. Loki avait dû l'épuiser à le faire travailler pour lui.

* * *

><p>Tony avait conscience que quelqu'un l'observait, mais il décida de continuer son simulacre de sommeil, le mettant à profit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Son objectif principal était de trouver un moyen de retourner auprès de Loki qui lui manquait déjà, mais comment faire ? Il savait que les Avengers n'étaient pas des idiots et qu'ils ne lui laisseraient sûrement pas l'occasion de fuir avant au moins quelques semaines, voire des mois.<p>

Ils croyaient qu'il avait été manipulé par Loki, c'était un point de départ, il n'allait sûrement pas les détromper et leur avouer qu'il était du côté du dieu mais, un jour, il l'admettrait, il leur avouerait qu'il était avec lui de tout son cœur, de toute son âme ! Entièrement dévoué à sa cause. Tony décida de voir jusqu'à quel point ils étaient aveuglés par leur naïveté et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Juste à côté de lui, il y avait Steve... Il lui sourit...

Ce mec devait avoir un sérieux problème. Avant Manhattan, il le détestait, le méprisait et avait même admis le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait. Et maintenant, il semblait se soucier de son état, veillant sur lui comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était contradictoire et illogique, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans son esprit ? Le fait qu'il se soit fait « manipuler » changeait-il la façon dont il le voyait ?

« Rogers, vous êtes encore là ? souffla-t-il.

— Tu peux m'appeler Steve », répondit le blond avec un sourire gêné.

Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé, donnant l'impression à Tony d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose. Se pourrait-il que le fait de le croire en danger ait changé l'opinion qu'il avait de lui ? Si c'était le cas, quel genre de sentiment lui inspirait-il ? Qu'avait donc remplacé le dégoût ? Un sentiment plus noble, c'était clair...

Était-il devenu à ses yeux le « héros solitaire » qui prend le risque de se faire tuer pour tenter d'arrêter seul le méchant ?

Était-il naïf à ce point ?

« J'ai été stupide d'aller à la rencontre de Loki, tenta-t-il pour démêler le vrai du faux dans ses hypothèses.

— Oui, tu n'aurais pas dû y aller seul, admit Steve d'un ton de reproche. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous nous sommes fait du souci pour toi... »

Tony examina les traits de Captain America, surpris de découvrir ces sentiments nouveaux pour lui, c'était déstabilisant de comprendre qu'aux yeux des autres, on était loin de ce qu'on était vraiment. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression qu'on essayait de lui coller une image qui n'était pas la sienne et cela l'énerva, il ne put se retenir de lutter contre ça, tirant sur ses liens en hurlant de rage.

Il n'était pas ce héros qu'ils voulaient qu'il soit ! Il n'était pas cet altruiste qu'ils s'imaginaient ! Il était le monstre que voyait Loki et qu'il aimait ! Cette créature qui ne veut que vivre et survivre dans ce monde plein de cruauté et d'hypocrisie ! Un démon au cœur sombre !

« Je suis Anthony Edward Stark ! », s'écria-t-il, se répétant à plusieurs reprises.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se perde une fois encore dans cette illusion que les autres lui imposaient, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait malgré ce qu'il était et qui ne cherchait pas à le changer ! Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était de tout cœur avec Loki et que celui-ci l'était tout autant pour lui ! Ne surtout pas oublier quel genre d'homme il était et refuser cette image qu'on attendait de lui et qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Lorsque Steve posa les mains sur lui pour tenter de l'entraver davantage, sa rage se décupla, il ne supportait pas ce contact et hurla plus fort encore, alarmant les gardes devant sa chambre.

« Ne me touche pas ! Je t'interdis de me toucher ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Quelqu'un lui planta une aiguille dans le cou, sûrement pour lui injecter un sédatif, mais il mit un moment avant d'agir. Malgré tous les efforts des hommes affairés autour de lui, il continua à s'agiter, éprouvant une furieuse envie de se libérer, en vain bien évidemment. Le pire étant qu'il venait de retarder l'instant de sa libération. Même s'ils le croyaient manipulé, cette crise de colère serait considérée comme une preuve que c'était encore le bordel dans son esprit et une personne sensée ne laisserait sûrement pas un fou se balader tranquillement dehors.

Rien à foutre, il ne voulait pas oublier qui il était !

* * *

><p>Dans sa rage, il avait tué tous les Chitauris qui auraient dû veiller sur son amant et amour et cela, sans la moindre hésitation, prenant son temps pour ce faire et, même si leurs collègues et camarades regardaient la scène, aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre geste pour sauver ces incompétents. Loki finit par se calmer, lorsque le dernier cadavre fut tombé à terre, et s'installa sur le trône de glace qu'il avait forgé par magie. Il jeta un regard sombre à ses « collaborateurs ».<p>

« Où l'ont-ils emmené ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Personne ne sembla vouloir croiser son regard, par crainte et par respect, mais c'était compréhensible. Il était loin de l'image de l'Ase, si semblable au mortel car, depuis que Tony lui avait dit qu'il le trouvait beau, il n'éprouvait plus de crainte à dévoiler sa forme Jötun, une apparence bien plus impressionnante qui écrasait les autres par son charisme et sa prestance. Dire qu'il avait toujours eu peur de se regarder dans un miroir lorsqu'il était ainsi et qu'il avait fallu qu'une créature de ce monde si faible lui dise des mots si simples pour qu'il s'apprécie...

Tony aimait redessiner les contours des marques sur sa peau, il aimait le goût frais que lui procurait sa chair, il semblait se plonger dans son regard, il ne craignait jamais ce que pourrait lui faire la « chose » qu'il était, malgré ses cornes et tout le reste. Il était un Jötun, mais cet humain était tombé sous son charme et l'avait laissé faire, il s'était donné à lui comme une offrande.

Cela le fit sourire : un homme offert en sacrifice à une bête sanguinaire, cela ressemblait presque à un compte de fées, ou à un compte démoniaque. En tout cas, si les Vikings avaient toujours été en vie, sans doute auraient-ils écrit des chansons à ce sujet. Parce que, pour les Vikings, Tony aurait été un homme tout à fait respectable et plus encore. Un fabricant d'armes et un tueur sans scrupules...

« Nous ne savons pas, Maître, admit une des créatures en s'inclinant bien bas. Les autres étaient sûrs qu'il était vivant...

— Ramenez-le moi ! », ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

La créature s'inclina plus bas encore, soumise.

Qu'allaient-ils lui faire subir ? Quelles tortures pour lui faire parler de ses faiblesses ? Quelles souffrances pour qu'il soit brisé ? Ils étaient les Avengers, ils ne tueraient pas Tony Stark car, même s'ils s'étaient formés officiellement après l'attaque, ils le considéraient comme un des membres fondateurs, d'autant que la population semblait sûre qu'il était manipulé. Les gens du Shield le croyaient-il ou bien cherchaient-ils juste à étouffer comme ils le pouvaient cette trahison ?

Le Jötun se leva pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée, observant la ville à moitié ravagée, les bâtiments détruits de ce vaste champ de bataille. Chaque torture qu'on lui infligerait, il la ferait payer à l'humanité toute entière ! Et il ferait également regretter à cet imbécile de ne pas l'avoir écouté ! Il l'attacherait sur son lit pour le garder plusieurs jours pour lui seul et il savait qu'il aimerait ça, pas parce que cela signifierait qu'il lui appartenait, mais parce que derrière ça, il y aurait ce challenge muet du « échappe-moi si tu le peux » et qu'il ferait tout pour tenter de se sortir de cette « prison » qu'il lui fabriquerait...

En y pensant, peut-être que ça aussi, c'était possible, il essaierait de fuir les Avengers, usant de tous les moyens pour ce faire, et il était le premier à savoir qu'il en était parfaitement capable.

« Reviens-moi vite, Tony ! », ordonna-t-il au mortel.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas entendre les mots portés par le vent, mais au fond de lui, il se doutait que son amant savait qu'il l'attendait avec impatience et c'était bien le cas, qu'il ne mette pas longtemps à lui revenir où il le regretterait !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'Auteur :<strong> Ma nouvelle fic écrite depuis un moment, mais qui vient juste de trouvé une correctrice ... Ce qui es ironique vus que cette fic lui es dédiés, mais bon ... Enfin, le principal es que cela lui plaise ! =3 ... Et si en même temps, certaines d'entre vous peu apprécié là chose, se sera tant mieux ! Moa ha ha ha !

Bon, alors, on récapitule : dans "Âme ténébreuse", Tony se découvret un coté sombre qui l'écrasser petit à petit, il avait une conversation avec Loki et se rendait compte qu'il avait l'âme d'un méchant ... Et on se souvient toute de la conversation "intéressante", n'est ce pas ? *petit clin d'oeil* ... Il c'est passé quelques semaines entre l'OS et le début de cette fic qui commence "mal" pour notre "vilain Tony" ... Non ? Bref ! J'attend de voir vos réactions, vos impressions et vos pronostic sur la suite : que va t il se passé d'après vous ? ...

A la semaine prochaine ! X3


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une journée pleine de folie

**_Chapitre 2_**

_Une journée pleine de folie_

On avait craint pour sa propre sécurité et on l'avait donc enfermé dans une pièce aux murs et au sol recouverts de matelas et entravé dans une camisole. Il n'avait jamais été dans un asile de fous car, malgré toutes ses frasques, il avait assez d'argent pour qu'on ferme les yeux, mais il était sûr qu'il aurait déjà dû aller faire quelques séjours là-bas, cela lui aurait sans doute permis depuis longtemps de comprendre qui il était : un fou qui aime le chaos.

Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de se retrouver dans cette pièce avec pour seule compagnie son ombre, avec pour seul interlocuteur lui-même et pour seul repère, son cerveau qui lui permettait de faire plusieurs choses à la fois, comme avoir une conversation avec lui-même, mélangeant les langues les moins connues pour qu'on ne le comprenne pas, et comptant les secondes qui s'écoulaient pour avoir une idée du temps qui passait, inexorablement.

Il devait faire peur, il faisait tout pour qu'on l'évite dans l'immédiat, il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui rabâche qu'ils étaient rassurés de l'avoir retrouvé, qu'ils avaient eu peur pour lui alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille pour le moment et sa technique était incroyablement efficace.

Tous des abrutis, se répétait-il dans une langue complexe, tous des crétins finis qui méritaient d'être vaincus, susurrait-il en langage binaire, ils ne voyaient pas, ils étaient aveuglés par leur foi et leur sens moral, ne se rendant pas compte que le véritable Tony Stark était de retour, pas celui de leurs rêves... Juste le « vrai » ! Celui qu'il avait été avant qu'on ne tente de le raisonner sur l'avenir du monde... Parce que croire qu'un monde de paix était possible sans l'imposer par la force était une utopie...

Que Yinsen lui pardonne, mais il n'arrivait plus à croire en ça et l'arrivée de Loki le lui avait bien prouvé : le monde était toujours en guerre, pour un oui ou pour un non, les hommes ne cesseraient jamais de s'entretuer, inlassablement... Une seule chose réunissait les peuples : un ennemi commun du nom de Loki qui menaçait le pouvoir de tous les puissants de ce monde, s'ils perdaient, ils ne seraient plus rien, juste des humains semblables aux autres, juste des êtres cherchant à survivre dans ce monde. Alors, tous les hommes seraient égaux... L'argent ne vaudrait plus rien, seul le travail compterait. Les politiciens grassouillets ne savent rien faire d'autre que rester assis, gagnant de l'argent sans avoir à en faire trop, devenant juste un peu plus gras... Et provoquer des guerres et causer des milliers de morts pour le simple profit que cela pourrait leur apporter...

« Stark ? » , lâcha une voix qu'il connaissait.

Comme à chaque fois qu'un des Avengers venait le voir, le brun se mit à gémir, comme si le souvenir de cette personne lui était pénible. D'habitude, cela marchait, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un humain. Thor l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder, le plaquant contre le mur. Le brun décida de voir ce que voulait l'Ase, jouant à merveille la comédie de celui qui ne sait plus, écarquillant les yeux devant lui.

« Homme de Métal, souffla-t-il d'un ton plus délicat que ses gestes.

— Mon armure, où est-elle ? demanda Tony. Je vais en avoir besoin, non ?

— Ça va aller, ami, tout va bien, tu n'en as pas besoin pour le moment. »

Il ne venait pas lui raconter d'histoires, ni prendre des nouvelles, son regard l'observait, essayant d'évaluer la lucidité des réponses qu'il pourrait fournir. Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire, pour ça ils auraient envoyé Natasha ou peut-être Clint, tout dépendait de son état, peut-être même auraient-ils tenté Steve, mais ils ne le considéraient pas comme un ennemi, sinon les tortures auraient déjà commencé depuis longtemps. Il devrait surveiller ses mots...

« Mon ami, te souviens-tu de mon frère ? », demanda Thor.

Oh, il s'intéressait enfin à Loki ? Depuis le temps que le ténébreux attendait d'avoir son attention, mais maintenant, il préférait celle de Tony... Le brun eut un petit rire, oubliant de dissimuler, mais le blond parut croire à un instant de faiblesse de sa part.

« Il est entré au plus profond de moi, admit Tony, ne disant que la stricte vérité. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier... C'était assez... Il m'a marqué à vie, Thor.

— Pardon », soupira Thor, désolé.

Il aurait voulu en rire, encore une fois, se disant que ce n'était pas approprié, au contraire, le milliardaire estimait qu'il devait plutôt remercier le dieu protecteur de Midgard car c'était lui qui avait amené Loki à s'intéresser à la Terre, parce qu'il voulait la lui prendre pour se venger. Pour cela, il décida de ne pas lui mentir :

« Ne sois pas désolé, Thor, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu le sois...

— Mon frère t'a fait souffrir et...

— Je suis toujours vivant et entier, le coupa le brun. Thor, je t'assure, tu n'as pas à être désolé et ne crois pas que c'est la folie qui parle, au contraire, je suis très lucide, là. Je crois même ne jamais l'avoir été autant ces derniers jours. »

L'Ase l'observa quelques secondes et dut comprendre que c'était le cas, il afficha un air plus doux et moins inquiet, preuve de sa grande naïveté. Le génie comprenait pourquoi Loki prenait tant de plaisir à le taquiner, ce mec provoquait inconsciemment l'envie de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, de le berner, aussi...

« Mon frère... »

Il voulait réellement le questionner sur le ténébreux ? Pourquoi donc ? N'était-il pas censé être celui qui le connaissait le mieux ?

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

— Pourquoi quoi ? l'encouragea Tony.

— Pourquoi il est... comme ça... »

Ces mots étaient troublants pour le génie, il avait du mal à les comprendre et pencha la tête sur le coté, attendant une explication, mais Thor semblait avoir du mal à s'exprimer, il semblait avoir honte... De lui ou de son frère ?

« Il était sous sa forme Jötun, je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à se dévoiler ? Le sais-tu ? »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais cette fois, devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Il s'était promis de le faire, mais n'était-ce pas un peu risqué ?

« Je crois que c'est de ma faute, soupira-t-il. Il a essayé de m'impressionner avec cette forme, il me l'a dévoilée en me disant qu'il était un monstre et je n'ai pas dit les mots qu'il s'attendait à entendre...

— Que lui as-tu dit ? »

Il y avait de l'impatience dans cette question, craignait-il la réponse ? Sans doute... Mais pourquoi ?

« Je lui ai dit qu'il était beau... »

Thor sembla troublé par ses paroles, ses sourcils s'arquèrent de surprise, mais un sourire finit par apparaître sur ses lèvres, comme s'il était heureux de l'entendre dire cela, de cette réponse qu'il avait admise sans la moindre hésitation. Tony n'avait pas à avoir honte de cela, au moment des faits, son esprit était clair, à défaut de son corps, mais il n'avait fait que dire ce qu'il éprouvait au plus profond de lui.

« Oui, tu as raison, mon frère est beau sous cette forme », finit par admettre le blond.

Il était « adorable », dans le sens « Oh, qu'il est mignon le petit garçon si naïf » et brutalement, Tony eut envie de le taquiner, usant de la folie qu'on lui prêtait pour se coller à lui, en toute innocence, se demandant s'il pourrait le berner aussi facilement que Loki et lui demandant de lui expliquer en quoi cette forme aurait dû lui faire peur. Même si le blond sembla troublé, il réagit comme s'il avait entre ses bras un petit frère ayant besoin d'un peu d'attention.

Les heures qui suivirent, Thor ne se lassa pas de lui raconter ces soi-disant « légendes » sur les Jötuns qui terrorisaient les enfants d'Asgard. Tony comprit que les Jötuns étaient pour les Asgardiens l'équivalent des croque-mitaines des Terriens, les démons sous les lits qui mangent les enfants méchants.

* * *

><p>« Il a l'air plus lucide, finit par admettre Thor à ses amis. Il semblait encore un peu perdu intérieurement, mais lorsqu'il m'a parlé, je suis sûr que c'était bien lui. »<p>

Steve n'écoutait qu'à demi ce que disait l'Ase, ses yeux ne lâchant pas le brun qu'ils surveillaient toujours au travers de la caméra braquée sur lui. Il n'avait rien loupé de l'échange entre les deux hommes et cela avait éveillé des sentiments différents, de la jalousie lorsque Tony avait avoué ce qu'il avait dit à Loki, et de la colère en voyant Thor se permettre des gestes que d'autres n'auraient pas osés.

Les voir si proches l'un de l'autre l'avait troublé, le meneur avait détesté cela, il avait même cherché à les rejoindre, mais Bruce s'était interposé en lui assurant que c'était bon pour le génie, que cela semblait lui remettre les esprits en place, et qu'il serait peut-être bon qu'ils lui parlent, chacun leur tour. Il n'aimait pas cette idée parce que Tony avait mal réagi avec lui et que cela lui donnait l'impression d'être le responsable de cette crise de folie qu'il avait eue. Si les autres réussissaient là où il avait échoué, alors il ne le supporterait pas.

Clint était actuellement avec lui, mais ils ne parlaient pas. Que pourraient-ils se dire ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais côtoyés, Tony était parti avant que l'archer ne soit complètement guéri et, à part la manipulation, ils n'avaient rien en commun. L'espion n'évoquait cette « perte de contrôle » qu'à Natasha seule, parce qu'il lui arrivait de temps en temps de perdre pied et d'avoir des crises. Elles n'étaient pas comparables à celle qu'avait eue le génie, tout le monde disait que les agents du Shield étaient conditionnés pour mieux supporter ce genre de chose et c'était normal, Stark n'était qu'un civil après tout.

Anthony Edward Stark était un génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope mais, d'après Steve, il n'était sûrement pas l'homme faible que tout le monde imaginait. Alors, s'il ne parlait pas avec Clint, c'est qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entamer une conversation et que cela ne lui semblait pas utile, même l'idée de le taquiner ne l'effleurait pas. Était-ce parce que se faire manipuler était si marquant que ça ?

Pourquoi partageait-il quelque chose avec chacun d'eux, sauf avec lui ? Pour Clint, c'était cette manipulation, il avait travaillé avec Natasha, il était un scientifique comme Bruce et semblait apprécier Thor parce qu'ils...

Quel était le lien entre Thor et Tony ? Était-ce cette appréciation de ce qu'était réellement Loki ou bien y avait-il autre chose entre eux ? Le brun avait cherché du réconfort dans ses bras et le blond ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire, il avait apprécié ce contact... Et jusqu'à quel point ?

« Tu devrais peut-être éviter d'aller le voir », lâcha Natasha comme une bombe.

Steve lança un regard à l'espionne qui semblait gênée d'aborder le sujet, son regard détourné cherchant un point invisible sur la console.

« Il a eu sa crise avec toi, ce n'est peut-être pas bon que tu lui parles... »

Et voilà qu'on voulait lui retirer le droit d'aller le voir ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit à cette chance d'avoir quelques instants avec lui ? Il lâcha un petit grognement de mécontentement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'extérioriser ce sentiment.

« Dès qu'il ira mieux, tu pourras le voir, mais dans l'immédiat, je te déconseille d'y aller... Tu voulais tant que ça le voir de près ?

— Je n'ai pas pu m'excuser de la manière dont je l'ai traité », se justifia Steve.

Natasha lui jeta un regard et d'après le petit sourire qui naquit au coin de ses lèvres, elle avait compris ce qu'il cherchait à dissimuler, ce sentiment qui était là depuis un moment déjà. Quand était-il apparu ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il ne le quitterait plus et semblait vouloir au contraire grandir en lui. Il était douloureux pour lui de voir les autres l'approcher alors que lui ne pouvait que le regarder au travers des caméras de surveillance.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait trois ou quatre jours qu'il était sorti de la pièce capitonnée, on devait le croire suffisamment stable. Tony eut une longue discussion intérieure sur son état mental, se demandant s'il était fou ou juste réaliste, les deux étant possibles. Le fait qu'il soit réaliste pouvait avoir provoqué sa propre folie. Enfin, peu importait qu'il soit fou ou juste malade, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir et de rejoindre son amant, sauf qu'ils étaient tous un peu trop attentifs à ses mouvements et qu'ils ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il bondisse soudainement pour s'éclater la tête contre le mur, ce qu'il était tenté de faire rien que pour voir leurs réactions, mais, en faisant ça, il était quasi sûr de retourner dans la pièce aux matelas. Dommage, ça aurait été marrant...<p>

Peut-être était-il temps de jouer la carte de l'amoureux transi ? Il avait bien noté le comportement qu'avait Steve avec lui, il avait compris que le blond n'était plus « dégoûté » par l'attirance entre hommes, il était fasciné par lui, il cherchait sa compagnie et le regardait souvent, sans s'en cacher. Peut-être ne comprenait-il pas ses sentiments, mais il ne tenait qu'au brun de trouver un moyen de les lui faire admettre et d'en tirer profit pour tenter de s'enfuir.

« Où est Steve ? », demanda-t-il à Natasha.

Elle parut troublée par la question mais, étrangement, ils cédaient plus facilement à ses caprices depuis qu'il avait été « manipulé » par Loki. S'ils avaient su qu'il avait toujours été conscient, sans doute le traiteraient-ils différemment ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute ! Il serait enchaîné et torturé et peut-être même tué. Bof, il préférait paraître fou, c'était plus marrant ainsi.

« Est-ce qu'il accepterait de me voir ? »

La rousse l'observa quelques secondes, elle devait sentir qu'il y avait un piège, mais elle tomba dedans, son instinct pollué par le sentiment de pitié qu'elle devait éprouver à l'encontre du milliardaire. C'était si pathétique qu'il eut envie de soupirer bruyamment, mais s'en abstint.

« Bien sûr qu'il acceptera, assura-t-elle. Tu veux que je l'appelle ? »

Elle donnait l'impression de parler à un gamin et il aurait voulu la gifler, mais savait qu'il manquait trop d'agilité pour y parvenir. Cette nana était une tueuse, il n'était pas prudent de s'attaquer de front à une espionne. Vu qu'elle le prenait pour un enfant, autant jouer le jeu pour lui faire plaisir, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, abordant un sourire naïf de petit garnement. Cela la troubla, mais elle s'exécuta, lui tournant le dos tandis qu'elle prenait contact avec le Captain.

Comme il s'y attendait, le blond ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez, il portait son uniforme, sans doute allait-il devoir partir prochainement pour affronter les Chitauris ? À moins qu'ils ne soupçonnent la présence de certains d'entre eux près de la base ? Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là et vite, s'il tombait sur des Chitauris, alors ils le reconduiraient jusqu'à Loki.

« Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Steve d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

— Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours, soupira le brun en jetant un coup d'œil à Natasha. On peut aller ailleurs ? »

Le meneur ne se fit pas prier deux fois et le guida à travers les tunnels de ce qui devait être un bunker. Au début, le brun avait cru être dans une base militaire fortifiée mais, en réalité, les humains avaient plus intérêt à se terrer qu'à vivre à l'extérieur, les Chitauris possédaient des véhicules dévastateurs et dans les airs, ils étaient les maîtres, s'ils voulaient vraiment l'emporter, il faudrait qu'ils forcent les aliens à descendre de leurs appareils pour les prendre en chasse. Efficace.

« Tu crois qu'on peut aller un peu dehors ? demanda le brun.

— La zone n'est pas tout à fait sûre...

— Steve, j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on parle seul à seul, sans que personne ne puisse nous entendre... J'aimerais...

— Oui, j'ai compris, suis-moi. »

Il cédait un peu trop facilement d'après le brun, quant à l'hostilité qu'il semblait avoir captée, il comprit qu'elle était réelle lorsqu'il croisa son regard glacial. Monsieur était mécontent ? Pourquoi donc ? Il ne tarderait sûrement pas à le comprendre vu que le génie n'était pas le seul à vouloir cette discussion, surtout qu'ils semblaient passer par une sortie illégale, car non surveillée. Le sas devait être dur à ouvrir, car même le dopé au sérum mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à tourner la roue, elle sembla craquer, mais s'ouvrit sur une lumière aveuglante.

Captain America jeta un regard à l'extérieur, sondant sûrement le terrain et finit par lui faire signe de le suivre. C'était en réalité bien trop simple ! La naïveté de tous ceux qui avaient failli être ses alliés était affligeante ! Le regard de Tony chercha une échappatoire, un lieu d'où il pourrait partir, sachant que le temps lui était compté car les autres, le Shield, n'apprécieraient pas de ne pas savoir où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Combien de temps mettraient-ils à les rejoindre ?

« Tu n'aimes pas parler de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, lâcha Steve, le sortant de ses réflexions. Est-ce parce que tu aurais honte de ce que tu as fait ? »

Il aurait pu se poser la question, sauf qu'il savait que Steve posait la question à l'homme manipulé, forcé, alors qu'en réalité, il avait toujours eu une parfaite conscience de chacune de ses actions et avait toujours compris ce qu'elles pourraient entrainer.

« Tu crois que j'ai honte de quelque chose en particulier ? »

Le célèbre Captain garda le silence, se contentant de marcher dans la petite forêt les entourant, c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'essayer de partir maintenant ? Steve le rattraperait facilement, s'il voulait s'enfuir maintenant, il fallait qu'il blesse ou tue le blond et celui-ci était le seul à porter une arme. Comment la lui prendre ? Peut-être que viser le couteau et le lui planter dans la cuisse était préférable ?

Steve se tourna vers lui, avait-il compris le fond de ses pensées ? Difficile à dire, il s'approcha de lui si rapidement, Tony ne put que reculer et buter contre un tronc alors qu'il fondait sur lui, ses mains se plaçant de chaque côté de son visage. Trop près ! Ce mec était trop près !

« De quoi as-tu honte, Tony ? », cracha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Second chapitre de notre histoire, j'avais beaucoup aimé écrire le passage sur la folie simuler de Tony, en fait, dans cette fic, il y à beacoup de passage que j'ai aimé écrire ! Mais normal, j'adore cet fic du genre à déranger un peu ! X3 D'autre ont été un peu plus dure à écrire, mais vous n'y êtes pas encore.

Bonne nouvelle : cette chapitre es presque entièrement corriger ce qui fait qu'elle ne devrais pas subir la moindre interruption jusqu'à sa fin ! Contente ? Et bien, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une idée savoureuse

**_Chapitre 3_**

_Une idée savoureuse_

Steve observa le visage éperdu du brun, il semblait vouloir se fondre avec le tronc contre lequel il se tenait. Le blond se sentit offensé par sa réaction et, lorsque Tony voulut l'écarter, le blond lui attrapa les poignets pour les plaquer avec force contre l'arbre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait avec tant de colère.

« Tu me reproches quelque chose ? demanda Tony, sur la défensive.

— Tu as avoué à Loki que tu le trouvais beau, rappela-t-il. Peut-être a-t-il trouvé cela des plus intéressants et que vous vous êtes laissés aller à quelque plaisir charnel interdit ! »

Interdit ? Il n'était pas sûr de croire que cela était « interdit » et, au contraire, lui-même éprouvait certains de ces désirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ces lèvres qu'il aurait voulu embrasser. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps du génie, il portait une chemise mal boutonnée qui laissait entrevoir une peau qu'il rêvait de caresser... Le mot « interdit » était-il vraiment approprié ? Pourquoi l'utiliser alors que, dans le fond, il aurait aimé se livrer ces « plaisirs » ?

« Steve, je ne comprends pas...

— Si, tu comprends parfaitement où je veux en venir ! répliqua le blond, perdant à moitié la raison pour se coller à lui. As-tu pris du plaisir avec lui ? Quand il te touchait ? Quand il t'embrassait ? »

Un frisson parcourut le brun, il voulut se débattre, tenter de l'éloigner de lui, mais Steve possédait bien plus de force que lui et il ne lui fallut pas trop d'efforts pour le maintenir, libérant une main pour la poser contre sa joue.

« As-tu honte ?

— Je devrais ? », répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Cette phrase l'énerva plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le tronc et son visage brûla d'une rage contenue, son front touchant le sien.

« Tu devrais, en effet ! C'est notre ennemi et... »

Quelque chose frappa le tronc à coté d'eux, l'éclatant complètement et Steve fit volte-face. À à peine quelques mètres d'eux, il y avait un groupe de trois Chitauris, armes pointées sur eux, prêts à tirer. Steve attrapa Tony pour l'entraîner au sol, un second tir toucha un tronc plus loin et le premier arbre s'écroula au sol, limitant leurs déplacements.

Le blond se releva, aidant son ami à se remettre sur pied pour le pousser vers la forêt, attrapant dans un mouvement rapide son bouclier pour se protéger du troisième tir. Le génie s'élança, réussissant à dépasser l'arbre en train de tomber avant qu'il ne lui bloque toute retraite, et continua à courir. Steve envoya son bouclier frapper de plein fouet le seul Chitauri qui s'élançait derrière lui, il n'aurait plus ensuite qu'à s'occuper des deux autres et à rapidement rejoindre Tony pour le ramener en sécurité dans le bunker. Quelle idée avait-il eu de céder si facilement au brun !

* * *

><p>Au début, son idée était simple : courir en espérant tomber sur des Chitauris avant que Steve ne puisse le retrouver. Bien sûr, la simplicité de ce plan faisait qu'il était défaillant dès le début. Tout miser sur la chance alors que les probabilités jouaient contre lui était stupide, Steve Rogers ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de le retrouver, il était un soldat et lui juste un ingénieur, il avait passé de nombreux moments en forêt à décrypter les traces laissées par des ennemis vigilants alors que lui ne savait même pas comment camoufler ses traces... Il y avait de fortes chances que le blond le retrouve avant que les Chitauris n'aient put l'emmener loin d'ici...<p>

Ensuite était venue l'Idée... Une idée avec un grand « I » ! La seule, l'unique : détruire de l'intérieur les Avengers, faire en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de les combattre. Il aurait été facile de donner l'adresse du bunker à Loki, mais Tony éprouverait bien plus de satisfaction à tous les faire sombrer dans les ténèbres, à les détruire de l'intérieur que de laisser son amant faire tout le travail, d'autant qu'il était toujours persuadé de pouvoir rallier Bruce à leur cause...

Dès qu'il tomba sur un groupe de Chitauris, il leur ordonna de jouer le jeu et de le menacer, forçant l'un d'eux à le frapper pour plus de réalisme. Il demanda à l'un d'eux sa pierre de communication, un cristal en forme de losange qui brillait uniquement lorsqu'une information était transmise, les Chitauris en portaient une au poignet pour recevoir les ordres de leurs supérieurs. Tony en avait toujours une sur lui d'habitude, mais elle avait dû se perdre ou alors le Shield la lui avait confisquée. Peu importait. Il la rangea bien profondément dans sa poche tandis qu'un des aliens le tirait par le bras d'un air menaçant.

« Frappe-moi encore ! », ordonna-t-il froidement.

La plupart des Chitauris aurait pris cela comme une condamnation à des souffrances sans fin jusqu'à l'heure de leur mort. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher au « trophée » du maître, mais eux s'exécutèrent, car si tous savaient que Tony était à Loki, ils avaient également compris à quel point ce mortel était intelligent. Il était un second exemplaire et ils savaient parfaitement de quoi il était capable, alors qu'importe qu'ils meurent ?

Steve ne tarda pas à apparaître, accompagné de quelques agents du Shield. Chaque Chitauri joua son rôle à merveille, l'un d'eux tua une femme, rendant la scène plus dramatique, un autre prit même Tony en otage, glissant une lame sous sa gorge et le traînant au sol à reculons. Ils auraient fait de merveilleux acteurs et auraient déchiré à Hollywood. Une flèche se planta dans son crâne et quelqu'un les rattrapa avant que le tranchant ne lui ouvre complètement la gorge, du sang coulant tout de même d'une légère entaille.

« Tony, est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Natasha en s'accroupissant devant lui.

Il acquiesça, gardant une main sur la plaie, conscient que ce n'était rien de grave mais voulant en donner l'impression. Elle le prit par l'épaule et le soutint autant qu'elle le put, mais repoussa résolument Steve lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« Zone non sécurisée ! cracha-t-elle. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer tous les deux ! »

Et elle l'emmena loin de Captain America, emportant avec elle le « blessé » qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer pleinement la situation, sans jeter un regard en arrière, se contentant de jouer l'homme qui ne croyait pas en sa chance. C'était un peu le cas : que le blond ait pu se croire en sécurité et l'ait emmené avec lui dehors était une véritable aubaine pour lui, cela lui permettait d'entrer en contact avec son amant.

* * *

><p>Les moyens de communication utilisés par les Chitauris venaient d'un autre monde, l'appareil ressemblait à un caillou décoratif pour le commun des mortels. Les Midgardiens pensaient probablement que les ordres étaient transmis par leurs casques, mais ce n'était pas le cas. La pierre transmettait les ordres comme par simple pensée, Loki utilisant le Spectre de la Destinée pour ordonner, c'était donc normal que les Chitauris puissent réagir sans donner l'impression d'obéir.<p>

Bien sûr, donner des ordres à des dizaines de milliers, voire des millions de créatures, pouvait être difficile, surtout depuis que la totalité des Chitauris avait franchi le portail, mais Loki n'avait plus réellement besoin de le faire, ses armées étant hiérarchisées, il leur laissait le bon soin de se gérer mutuellement tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Alors, lorsqu'un groupe de ces créatures avait trouvé Tony et qu'il en avait eu l'information, il avait porté toute son attention sur eux jusqu'au moment de leur défaite, déçu et enragé.

Quelques heures plus tard, il eut cependant la grande joie de sentir une pensée familière dans son esprit, comme une caresse délicate sur son cœur. Il n'eut plus qu'à fermer les yeux et c'était comme s'ils étaient face à face dans un monde empli de ténèbres ou seuls eux deux pouvaient subsister, cela leur ressemblait tellement.

« Je te tuerai pour tout le mal que tu me causes ! menaça Loki en lui prenant le menton. T'ont-ils fait le moindre tort ?

— Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par « tort », répliqua très amusé le brun.

— Si je m'écoutais, je te prendrais dans ce monde irréel ! soupira le ténébreux.

— Cela influerait-il sur le monde réel ? Parce que si c'est le cas, nous pourrions être tous les deux surpris avec un fâcheux problème à l'entrejambe... Et je t'imagine parfaitement avec une érection sur ton trône, tu ne pourrais pas te soulager...

— Ton arrogance m'exaspère ! cracha Loki. À ton retour, je t'enchaînerai à mon trône pour que tu t'y traînes comme mon esclave jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, mortel.

— Et je me plairais dans ce nouveau rôle ! », assura en retour Tony.

Ils étaient si proches dans ce monde fait uniquement de leurs pensées, leurs corps donnaient l'impression d'être collés l'un à l'autre, le roi ne pouvant s'empêcher de garder son mortel contre lui, frôlant ses joues, sa nuque, mais ils étaient également si loin, Loki ne pouvant assouvir son désir sur cette image irréelle, le désirant à ses côtés.

« Où es-tu, que je vienne te chercher dans la seconde ! Que je te libère d'eux...

— C'est bien ça le plus marrant : je ne suis pas réellement prisonnier », admit Tony.

Le Jötun ne sut pas comment réagir face à cette déclaration, il finit par se laisser submerger par la rage et la colère, saisissant son amant à la gorge.

« Tu comptes me trahir, mais tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper, Tony. Je te retrouverai où que tu sois et tu récupéreras ta place dans mon lit, avec ou sans ton consentement !

— Tu sais très bien que les deux me plairaient ! répliqua toujours aussi amusé le brun, frôlant sa joue, redessinant les contours des marques bleues sur son visage. Ce n'est pas réellement ce que tu crois, je ne te trahirai jamais, tu es mes ténèbres les plus profondes... Mais ils sont stupides, ils sont persuadés que tu m'as contrôlé.

— Alors ils ne t'ont causé aucun mal ?

— Si, ils m'ont rendu un peu plus fou, mais ce n'est pas plus mal... Sauf que je me dis que je pourrais peut-être rester encore un peu... Pour les détruire tous un à un...

— Que tu es cruel avec tes anciens alliés...

— Allié ne veut pas dire ami... »

Loki comprit parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire : Bruce Banner, « Hulk »... Cet arrogant mortel avait toujours cru possible de le faire sombrer dans le chaos, il fallait dire que Tony avait su parler à la bête, trouvant les mots justes pour que le scientifique puisse comprendre qu'il avait besoin de la créature tapie au plus profond de lui.

« Et quel sort pour les autres ? demanda Loki.

— À toi de voir, je vais juste détruire les liens qui existent entre eux, à toi de décider si tu veux prendre possession de leurs corps ou les tuer. Je m'en fiche !

— Alors si je les prenais pour jouer, cela ne te ferait ni chaud ni froid, même le précieux Captain... »

Il s'interrompit lorsque son amant commença à s'éloigner de lui. La distance était déjà si grande entre eux, il n'avait pas envie de le voir s'éloigner davantage et dans ce monde fait de pensée, il était le maître, alors un sol se matérialisa sous leurs pieds, comme s'il avait toujours été là, non en pensée, mais bien réel. Le Jötun fit basculer Tony à terre et le tint contre lui, glissant son genou entre ses jambes.

« Il va me salir ! soupira Tony.

— Te salir, lui ? ironisa le ténébreux.

— Lui aussi est empli de ténèbres maintenant... Loki, il est dangereux...

— Autant que moi ?

— Pour moi, oui, jouer avec lui, c'est jouer à un jeu dangereux... Il va me salir... Parce qu'il est en train de se laisser dévorer par son désir... »

Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues, rassurantes et dangereuses à la fois. Il avait vu une image de Steve retenant Tony contre un arbre. Le roi avait senti son bien aimé en danger et l'ordre d'intervenir avait été donné à la hâte, le brun avait pu s'enfuir et le blond... Le blond s'était montré sans la moindre pitié pour ses ennemis... Enragé...

« Je ne pardonnerai pas le mal qui te sera fait », avertit Loki.

* * *

><p>Bruce avait trouvé Tony au sol, il avait dû tomber, cela l'avait inquiété et il avait examiné avec soin le génie qui ouvrit les yeux, émergeant petit à petit comme s'il sortait d'un très beau rêve. De surprise, il haussa les sourcils avant de se relever, examinant la pièce comme s'il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait dû simplement tomber du lit, en tout cas, il ne semblait pas s'être blessé.<p>

« Décidément, tu nous causes beaucoup de souci ! se plaignit le scientifique. Je suis là pour examiner tes blessures, il paraît que tu ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à moi.

— Oui, je n'accorde pas facilement ma confiance », admit le brun en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Bruce effectua un examen des divers coups qu'il avait dû encaisser, aucune blessure n'aurait mis sa vie en danger, ils semblaient avoir tenté de le capturer une nouvelle fois vivant et c'était compréhensible, Tony était un génie, il pouvait fabriquer tant de choses sous le contrôle de la bonne personne.

« Il faudrait vraiment éviter que tu retombes entre ses mains, soupira le spécialiste des rayons gamma.

— Je ne sais pas si ce serait un mal », murmura si bas le brun que son ami ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir entendu.

Il releva le visage vers son ami, notant son air coupable et en resta plus troublé encore. Craignait-il d'avoir été entendu par d'autres que lui ? Ou croyait-il que cela avait été une simple pensée dite trop haut ?

« Tu n'es plus surveillé que par nous, assura Bruce en se relevant. Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

De nouveau cette expression et son regard qui se détournait sans cesse, donnant l'impression à Bruce qu'il était en train de se fermer.

« Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête sur la manipulation, tu sais, admit finalement le génie. L'Arc me protégeait au début et ce fut ensuite un combat intérieur, mais ...

— Tony, un seul moment de faiblesse ne fait pas de toi un homme mauvais », assura Bruce.

Mais le milliardaire secoua la tête.

« Mais je lui ai cédé parce qu'il a marchandé avec moi...

— Marchandé ? répéta le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils.

— Sous les boucliers, personne ne sait comment sont traités les êtres humains, n'est-ce pas ? »

En effet et c'était une question que personne ne semblait vouloir se poser, sauf peut-être maintenant, Bruce était curieux d'avoir un aperçu de la vie de ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être emprisonnés par les Chitauris, parce que pour la première fois, il n'avait plus peur de ce qui pouvait leur être infligé.

« Je ne vais pas te le cacher, la plupart sont prisonniers, admit Tony. Ils sont enfermés dans des complexes et autres, mais les femmes et les enfants vivent librement, les blessés sont soignés et... les mourants aussi. Les Chitauris usent de leur technologie pour accélérer le processus...

— Tu veux dire que se sont des bienfaiteurs ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Bruce.

— Non, pas du tout, juste que les villes vaincues ne subissent pas des holocaustes comme se plairait à le faire l'homme ! »

Ces paroles sidérèrent Bruce, ne comprenant que trop bien ce que voulait dire Tony, après tout, lui aussi avait vu de quoi était capable certains êtres humains en parcourant des pays où les lois n'étaient pas aussi tendres que dans leurs « pays riches ». Le pire dans tout ça, c'était toujours l'inaction des pays capables de faire bouger les choses et le fait que les habitants de cette communauté s'en lavaient les mains, oubliant rapidement ce qui pouvait arriver ailleurs... Parce que, tant que ça ne se passait pas dans leurs propres maisons, pourquoi s'en faire ? Et pourquoi payer des impôts pour que leurs militaires aillent risquer leur vie ailleurs ?

« Et pas d'enfant », murmura Tony.

Bruce sortit de ses pensées, retournant son regard au brun.

« Les Chitauris ont pour ordre de ne tuer aucun enfant, c'était une des conditions pour que j'abandonne complètement mon esprit à Loki...

— Et tu crois sérieusement qu'il a tenu parole ? répliqua amèrement le scientifique.

— Je n'en sais rien... Loki est le dieu du mensonge, mais si je n'ai pas réussi à sauver des enfants innocents, alors j'ai échoué à sauver mon âme, tu ne crois pas ?

— Mais bon Dieu, Tony, si tu avais résisté, peut-être que tous ensemble, nous aurions pu le vaincre !

— Peut-être... Je suis désolé, Bruce... Mais... Je n'arrive plus à tout miser sur l'être humain, je suis réaliste... Et je parle avec mon expérience, nous aurions vaincu Loki, mais après ? La vie aurait repris son cours sur Terre et les hommes auraient repris leurs tueries sans fin... »

Il se leva à son tour pour lui faire face.

« J'en sais pas mal à ce sujet, la guerre... Tu auras beau vouloir faire croire le contraire, mais la guerre ne peut pas mourir... Tu veux croire que l'homme peut vivre sans, mais la réalité c'est qu'elle existe depuis la nuit des temps, depuis que l'homme à appris à tuer avec de simples bâtons... Le concept est imprimé dans notre chair... Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisons-nous la guerre ? Au nom de la « justice », de la « liberté », de tel ou tel « dieu », parfois le même... Ou juste pour avoir le plaisir de tuer, non ? Loki est peut-être un monstre, mais il faut bien admettre une chose, nous ne sommes pas loin de lui...

— Alors tu crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il l'emporte ?

— Peut-être... Peut-être qu'une fois privés de notre liberté, on se rendra compte de toutes les erreurs que nous avons commises, que nous nous rendrons compte que nous ne sommes au final que des hommes et qu'il serait peut-être mieux que nous cessions de nous battre pour enfin vivre... Et toi, Bruce, tu places tout tes espoirs en l'homme, mais tu sais aussi que nous ne sommes rien de plus qu'un élément du chaos, non ? »

Que pensait-il ? L'homme méritait-il une seconde chance ?

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de milliers d'années que l'être humain avait commencé à exploiter ses capacités, et qu'avait-il fait de la Terre ? En y repensant, peut-être qu'il y avait une autre voie pour eux ?

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Moa ha ha ha ha ha ! Qui pensais que Tony redeviendrais méchant ? Et qui pense que les Avengers vont s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Que va t il se passé ? Et moi ? Vais je pouvoir rester longtemps à sortir des anneries ? Non ... A la semaine prochaine ! X3


	4. Chapitre 4 : Récupérer son jouet

**_Chapitre 4_**

_Récupérer son jouet_

Bruce n'avait pas encore fait part des nouvelles informations le concernant, Tony en était persuadé. Autrement, on l'aurait déjà interrogé sur tout cela, mais d'après lui, le scientifique ne le trahirait pas et ne dirait rien de tout ce dont il avait pu lui faire part.

Avait-il douté être du bon côté ? Difficile à dire, il n'y avait jamais de bon ou de mauvais côté, croire que c'était le cas était une erreur. Pendant la guerre de Sécession par exemple, le Nord et le Sud s'était affrontés, provoquant la guerre civile la plus meurtrière du pays, le problème étant qu'à l'origine, les deux camps prétendaient se battre pour la liberté et leurs droits. Le Nord l'avait emporté et le Sud avait basculé du côté des « mauvais »... Lors d'une guerre, on détermine qui est bon et qui est mauvais à la fin de celle-ci, c'est la victoire qui détermine les côtés.

Le doute était semé dans l'esprit de Bruce, il devait se demander où était son intérêt, essayer de comprendre en quoi cela pouvait l'aider de savoir que Loki pouvait être attentif à ce qu'ils disaient. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire perdre la face à ses alliés actuels pour qu'il change de camp. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile : personne ne faisait confiance à Bruce qui était inconsciemment mis à l'écart, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hulk ne manifeste de lui-même son avis...

La seconde étape, c'était de laisser faire les choses, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans éveiller les soupçons de Bruce quant à cette supposée « manipulation », en fait, il en avait déjà trop dit. Dire qu'il n'était pas un homme très patient, mais que voulez-vous ? Il pouvait toujours aller jouer dans le monde de la pensée avec Loki.

Comment agir avec Clint et Natasha ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait qu'il faudrait se montrer prudent parce que c'était le couple d'espions, après tout. Il évitait de parler avec Clint, sachant que la moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale. Quant à Natasha, hé bien, elle semblait avoir un peu pitié de lui et ce genre de sentiment pouvait toujours être utile. Sauf que c'était jouer avec le feu et prendre le risque de se brûler, peut-être ferait-il mieux d'attendre que Hulk soit des leurs et laisser à Loki le bon soin de les capturer ?

« Clint échappe à mon contrôle, lui dit en pensée son amant.

— Recalibration cognitive, sourit le brun avec amusement. Elle lui aura donné un gros coup sur la tête, comme ils l'ont fait avec moi.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis toujours « en lui »...

— Tu essaies de me rendre jaloux ? demanda Tony en haussant un sourcil. Je pourrais être tenté de me venger. »

Le dieu sourit au-dessus de lui, c'était comme s'ils se trouvaient sur un lit, mais le plaisir ici était bien moindre comparé à ce qu'ils pouvaient vivre dans la réalité, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils n'allaient jamais plus loin que le simple baiser ? Parce que Tony n'arrivait pas à se faire à ce genre de choses surnaturelles et qu'il lui arrivait de ne plus pouvoir imaginer la fraîcheur de cette peau devant lui. Il avait peur d'oublier le contour des traits sur cette peau, la couleur exacte de ses yeux qui le fixaient, le goût de ses lèvres ou de sa peau.

« La liaison a juste été coupée, mais je pourrais parfaitement reprendre le contrôle avec un petit coup de main, admit Loki.

— Un petit coup de main ? Du genre ?

— Donne-lui la pierre de communication, cela me permettra de retourner dans sa petite tête et de pouvoir « reconnecter » notre lien... »

Cela serait risqué vu que les manipulés avaient des yeux d'une couleur bien particulière, c'était comme regarder directement le Tesseract, mais malgré cela, Tony était prêt à le faire, se demandant ce que cela pourrait entraîner. C'était un jeu pour lui, du genre qui peut s'avérer dangereux, certes, mais très amusant.

En se levant dans la réalité, il se demanda comment il pourrait présenter la chose, s'il devait calculer son coup et patienter jusqu'au bon moment où y aller directement en lui tendant la pierre. Il choisit la possibilité la plus dangereuse, à savoir, aller voir Clint, lui demander s'ils pouvaient se parler et l'inviter dans sa chambre qu'il savait sécurisée maintenant. Pas de risque d'être surpris à faire des choses anormales.

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? », demanda le blond.

Pas besoin de paroles, il se contenta de lui tendre le poing fermé, sachant qu'il tomberait dans le panneau parce que l'être humain était curieux de nature et qu'il finirait par tendre la main pour recueillir l'objet que voulait lui donner Tony. Il mit quelques secondes, se méfiant à raison du brun comme celui-ci se méfiait de lui, mais finit par tendre la main et dès que l'objet toucha sa paume, le losange brilla, semblant diffuser un poison dans la peau en contact. Le spectacle était fascinant pour le génie...

* * *

><p>Clint observa l'étrange pierre que lui avait donnée Tony, elle était au départ incolore, mais au contact de sa peau, ce fut comme si elle s'illuminait. D'abord fasciné par le spectacle, la crainte suivit rapidement lorsque des filaments semblèrent s'introduire dans sa peau. Il voulut jeter l'objet au loin, mais ce fut comme s'il s'était collé à sa peau et il eut beau secouer la main, il ne bougea pas.<p>

Une idée saugrenue traversa l'esprit de l'archer, il dégaina son couteau dans l'idée de se trancher la main, se disant que de toute façon elle semblait perdue, c'était comme une infection qui se répandait peu à peu dans sa chair, autant trancher le membre gangréné avant que cela ne se propage. Sauf que Tony attrapa sa main armée, tentant de la retenir.

Son regard... Pourquoi l'observait-il avec cet intérêt ?

Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que le blond réalise que Tony venait de le trahir.

« Lâche-moi ! », hurla Clint en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Le milliardaire tomba à genoux, sa prise était bien moins forte sur son poignet armé, mais toujours présente alors l'espion lui donna un coup de pied au visage pour l'éloigner de lui.

Ce ne fut pas du tout comme la première fois, la manipulation avait été douce, presque délicate, cette fois, ce fut violent et il eut le souffle coupé, comme si une main venait de se serrer sur ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer et qu'un millier de couteaux transperçaient son cœur. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre de cette attaque-là et quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas la prise de pouvoir de Loki sur son être qui lui avait valu cette douleur, mais ce qui l'avait précédé, le fait qu'il ait porté des coups à Tony.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », grogna-t-il, se laissant tomber contre le mur, haletant.

Le brun avait une lèvre fendue, il essuya le sang qui s'en échappait et se rapprocha de lui, examinant avec soin l'expression de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être manipulé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre. Perdre le contrôle de son corps, être dévoué à un être sans l'être vraiment ? Ne plus pouvoir parler...

— Tu es toujours sous son emprise ! constata Clint.

— Je n'ai jamais été sous son emprise », avoua Tony.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas tout de suite tout ce que cet aveu pouvait signifier, avant d'être horrifié. Il était du côté de Loki de sa propre volonté, le Shield et les Avengers étaient mal !

* * *

><p>Loki ne mit pas longtemps avant de pouvoir contrôler entièrement le corps de Clint, un de ses jouets favoris, il put voir au travers de ses yeux comme s'il était l'archer et quand son regard se posa sur Tony, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son amant.<p>

« Content d'avoir récupéré un de tes jouets ? demanda le brun.

— Il ne me reste plus qu'à cueillir Natasha et j'aurai mon couple d'espions, s'amusa le roi.

— Oui, c'est autre chose que Ken et Barbie ! »

Loki ne comprit pas la référence, observant son amant se lever pour aller écouter à la porte, comprenant qu'ils avaient dû faire un peu de bruit. Il observa la main qu'il posait sur son ventre, là où le genou l'avait frappé. C'était un faible mortel, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de le préserver autant que possible. Il se leva, manipulant complètement le corps de son jouet et le testa, constatant certaines résistances, lui rappelant combien il était délicieux de s'introduire et de se battre pour le contrôle d'une chose ne lui appartenant pas.

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Tony, toujours contre la porte, attentif, voulant sûrement laisser plus de temps au ténébreux pour qu'il s'assure de la totale « coopération » de Clint, mais son plus grand désir alors n'était pas de jouer avec sa marionnette, plutôt avec son amant, faire comprendre au manipulé à quel point celui qu'ils avaient tous pris pour un « allié » était compromis. Il se plaqua dans le dos du brun.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? protesta-t-il en le repoussant.

— J'ai encore un peu de mal à le contrôler, s'amusa-t-il.

— Bah, fais un peu attention et... »

Loki, parce que c'était bien lui qui contrôlait entièrement le corps de Clint, attrapa le génie pour l'emporter jusqu'au lit, trop petit et trop inconfortable d'après le roi, mais qui s'en contenterait tout de même. Son amant sembla vouloir se débattre, ayant sûrement des doutes sur la personne possédant le corps, mais ce qui suivit ne lui laissa pas le moindre doute car le roi céda à l'envie qui l'oppressait le plus à cet instant, celle d'embrasser avec toute sa passion les lèvres de son amour.

Au début, Tony sembla perdu, mais il reconnut rapidement la possessivité dont pouvait faire preuve Loki, il finit par céder et répondre à l'étreinte, se serrant contre lui et l'embrassant jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'oxygène dans les poumons. Il était si beau lorsqu'il s'abandonnait enfin à lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, à demi clos et...

Et il prit peur, le repoussant en ne voyant que le corps de Clint.

« C'est moi qui le contrôle, assura Loki en levant les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

— Désolé mais c'est lui que je vois...

— Faut-il que je t'attache et que je te bande les yeux ?

— Tu pourras le faire quand je serai de retour, mais là, j'ai vraiment trop l'impression de... te tromper... Je n'aime pas cette idée et je suis sûr que lui non plus. »

Il faisait référence à l'archer, le pauvre, s'il avait su à quel point il se trompait. Qui ne voudrait pas baiser Tony Stark ? Loki s'assit au bord du lit, se passant une main dans les cheveux, qui étaient courts et couverts de gel. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son amant, indomptable créature qui ne cédait jamais quand il le fallait ! Il était là, allongé à portée de main, mais ressemblait à ces chats qui se roulent au sol, semblant vous inviter à les caresser et plantant finalement leurs griffes dans votre main si vous osiez seulement les toucher.

Loki prit le risque, frôlant délicatement une mèche de cheveux sur le front du brun. Il se laissa faire, fermant les yeux, sans doute pour imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une main à la peau bleue. Croyait-il réellement le tromper en acceptant son amour par le biais d'un autre ? Peut-être, mais le ténébreux avait mis si longtemps à le trouver qu'il voulait savourer chaque instant passé ensemble... Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble là, était-ce cela qui gênait Tony ?

Le trouvant docile, le roi se pencha une nouvelle fois pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il ne le repoussa pas, gardant les yeux fermée, rêvant lui aussi de l'instant où ils pourraient enfin se retrouver. Un baiser innocent et plein de promesses.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais Loki ne s'écarta pas de Tony, celui-ci lui saisit d'ailleurs la combinaison pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Steve entra dans la pièce pour les trouver dans une position équivoque et le roi n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que voulait le brun, ils jouèrent le jeu à merveille, s'écartant l'un de l'autre comme pris en faute, le ténébreux usant directement de Clint pour le forcer à agir comme il le ferait, lui rendant un peu de son contrôle. Il se leva, prenant un peu de distance avec le milliardaire tandis que celui si s'asseyait en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? », demanda Tony au blond.

Qui les observait d'un air sinistre et abandonna la partie, quittant la pièce sans même faire part de la raison de sa venue. Loki crut comprendre ce que le brun avait voulu dire en pensant que ce serait dangereux avec lui, sauf que la donne venait de changer. Le roi pourrait protéger son amant, du moins l'espérait-il.

* * *

><p>Steve comprenait d'où venait sa colère, lui qui essayait de s'approcher de Tony avait l'impression de s'en écarter petit à petit, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre sa chambre, il donna un violent coup dans le mur, provoquant une crevasse et se blessant aux jointures. Il reprit sa marche, plus calme et faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, se demandant ce que le Shield penserait de son excès de rage. Était-ce réellement important ? Quoi qu'il fasse, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de la Bannière Etoilée, elle représentait l'espoir de ceux qui résistaient encore !<p>

Ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui, quoi qu'ils puissent en dire, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le perdre alors qu'ils avaient déjà perdu Iron Man. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait que personne ne verrait rien à redire ! Et cet homme était exaspérant ! Il lui avait lancé des œillades pour ensuite s'intéresser à un mec à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges et après lui, il se tournait vers le mec qui avait semblé jusqu'alors le moins intéressé mais qui cédait au final !

Arrivé dans sa chambre, le blond était toujours autant en colère, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le brun retournait ainsi sa veste. Il fracassa une des tables de chevet d'un coup de pied et le bureau d'un coup de poing qui le fendit en deux, cela n'aida nullement sa blessure à se régénérer et au contraire, un bout de bois se planta dans la plaie. L'arracher ne le calma nullement, même s'il éprouva une légère douleur. Il lui fallut quelques heures pour y parvenir, faisant les cent pas en essayant de comprendre le comportement de Tony, mais ne réussissant qu'à se perdre un peu plus dans tout ce bordel.

S'était il trompé ? Les regards que le brun avait posés sur lui étaient-ils dénués de sens ? Sa réaction avait toujours laissé supposer le contraire, cette déception dans ses yeux... ou peut-être était-ce ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire subir ? Un peu comme s'il lui disait « regarde comme ton ignorance m'a fait du mal »... Et si c'était ça ? Et s'il ne cherchait qu'à se venger, comment devait-il réagir pour lui demander pardon ? Plus le temps passait et moins il trouvait de solution à cette simple question.

Il finit par ressortir de sa chambre, dissimulant ce qui restait de sa plaie sous une paire de gants et traversa les tunnels du bunker, se demandant comment Clint avait fait pour finir par tomber sous le charme du génie alors qu'il avait pour lui une magnifique rousse. Certes, ils avaient toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire comprendre à tous qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, mais tout le monde savait qu'il existait un lien entre eux. Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse d'autre chose ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Steve se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Clint. Il hésita cependant avant d'entrer et trouva le blond en pleine conversation avec Natasha. À son entrée, ils lui sourirent tous les deux, mais l'expression de l'archer lui donna envie de le cogner, c'était comme s'il le narguait. Il se retint de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait à tout jamais, répondant au salut de Natasha.

« Nous parlions de Tony et de ses progrès, annonça-t-elle avec satisfaction.

— Et parliez-vous de ce qui se passe dans sa chambre ? », répliqua amèrement Steve.

La rousse parut surprise, fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur vers le meneur qui lançait un regard glacial à Clint.

« Il fait référence à ce qu'il a surpris, admit sans honte l'archer, croyant bon d'ajouter : j'étais en train de l'embrasser.

—Tu as embrassé Tony ? », lâcha Natasha, surprise.

Il haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Ça a été plus fort que moi... On parlait tranquillement de ce qu'on avait vécu et à un moment, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser alors j'ai essayé...

— Et c'était agréable ? », cracha Steve.

L'hostilité du blond décontenança l'espionne qui n'était pas habituée à le voir dans cet état. Elle braqua le regard sur lui, l'examinant avec soin.

« Oui, très agréable », répliqua Clint sur la défensive.

Il se leva pour lui faire face, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton de défi. Tu n'es pas avec lui que je sache ?

— Bien sûr que non, confirma à contrecœur Steve.

— Oui, le « parfait Captain America » ne pourrait pas se laisser tenter par la chair d'un autre homme, c'est si loin de son image ce genre de truc ! répliqua Clint. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

— Vous êtes ensemble ?

— Ça ne dépend que de lui ! »

Donc, c'était Clint qui avait fait du rentre-dedans à Tony ? C'était surprenant, mais pas impossible au final : cette attirance pour d'autres hommes expliquait parfaitement le fait qu'il puisse faire équipe avec Natasha sans la baiser pour autant ! Ayant obtenu sa réponse, le blond quitta la pièce, il était de nouveau en colère et en même temps...

En même temps, tout ne lui semblait pas perdu. « Cela ne dépend que de lui », c'était les mots de Clint, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble. Pourquoi ne tenterait-il pas lui aussi de séduire le génie ? Il n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser faire et puis, il était sûr de disposer d'atouts dont l'archer ne pouvait bénéficier parce que lui était le symbole de la liberté alors que Clint n'était qu'un anonyme, alors il était sûr de pouvoir obtenir du soutien des autres...

Tony Stark serait à lui au final !

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Un passage au combien délicieu d'après moi ! J'ai adorer écrire cette fic en général, mais je ne saurais pas quel passage j'ai aimé le plus écrire, celui ci es bon, je l'adore, y en a plein d'autre. J'adore écrire ce genre d'histoire, faudrait que je trouve le temps d'en faire d'autre des commes ça, par ce que le "Dark Tony" est simplement génialisime ! Comme le "Dark Steve" en fait ... X3


	5. Chapitre 5 : Une promesse passé

**_Chapitre 5_**

_Une promesse passé_

Loki lui avait fait part de l'intérêt nouveau que lui portait Steven Rogers et depuis, Tony avait l'impression d'être constamment épié, surveillé, il sentait un regard sur sa nuque qu'il ne pouvait soutenir, ne sachant pas s'il était empli de désir ou de haine. Heureusement, Clint n'était jamais loin, n'hésitant pas à se rappeler à eux de manière équivoque en caressant la joue du brun de manière amoureuse ou en lui volant un baiser là où Steve pouvait les voir. Cela semblait plaire à Loki de jouer ainsi avec le soldat.

Tony, lui, avait appris à craindre cet homme, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il éprouvait la nette impression qu'il avait perdu pied avec la réalité, qu'il était en train de céder à une folie qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir découvrir plus en profondeur. Cela pouvait lui servir, certes, mais c'était également trop dangereux d'après lui. Mais même s'il savait qu'en jouant ce jeu de séduction entre « Clint » et lui, cela augmentait cette folie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accepter certaines attentions de son amant, même si c'était au travers d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien.

Comment résister à ces touches d'affection qu'il voulait lui transmettre, ces caresses innocentes et sensuelles à la fois, ses baisers si passionnés et son impatience à le retrouver. Le lui refuser était tout aussi dangereux d'après Tony qui se cantonnait pourtant au strict minimum, refusant d'aller trop loin et cela même quand il lui proposait de lui bander les yeux. C'était bien lui qui contrôlait le plus souvent l'archer, mais ce n'était pas son corps, pas sa chair délicieuse, pas sa peau frissonnante et pas ses yeux hypnotisants dans lesquels il aimait à se plonger.

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde », déclara Bruce au laboratoire.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il « travaillait » avec le spécialiste des rayons Gamma pour trouver un moyen de franchir les barrières. Tony ayant fait croire qu'il n'était qu'en partie le créateur des boucliers, il avait raconté un tas de bobards dans lesquels il expliquait que la magie était au cœur de tout cela et, vu que la magie semblait être alimentée par des rayons très dangereux, ils travaillaient ensemble pour trouver un moyen de les neutraliser, personne ne se doutant que le génie les dupait.

« Clint ? demanda le brun avec un petit sourire. Je te croyais plus ouvert que ça et-

— Non, Steve ! corrigea Bruce, gêné, en se frottant la nuque. Ce que vous faites, Clint et toi, ne me regarde en rien... Et il serait malvenu de ma part de te juger alors que tu ne te le permets pas ! »

Ce que d'autres ne se privaient pas de faire, avait remarqué le génie au fil du temps, traversant les couloirs et entendant certains commentaires sur Hulk. Ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'est que personne ici n'avait cru bon de lâcher la bête sur Loki, depuis qu'il était dans le bunker, pas une fois ils n'avaient envoyé le scientifique en mission et pourtant, il aurait été plus utile que bien des personnes.

« C'est à cause de ce que t'a fait Loki ? », demanda timidement Bruce.

Si bas que Tony n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'avoir entendu. Il se tourna vers son ami qui rougissait de honte et qui marmonnait quelque excuse. Le brun comprit que cette question avait un rapport avec son « homosexualité »...

« Ce que m'a fait Loki ? interrogea le génie.

— Des rumeurs circulent, elles prétendent que... Bah... Qu'il aurait pu abuser de toi... Te... Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça.

— Ce n'est pas grave, il faudra bien que j'en parle un jour et franchement tu es le seul avec qui je me sentirais capable d'aborder ce genre de sujet : Loki ne m'a pas violé... »

Bruce sembla rassuré par la nouvelle, alors le milliardaire examina attentivement l'expression de son visage quand il admit :

« J'étais consentant... »

Il fallut quelques secondes au scientifique pour comprendre ce que voulait dire cette phrase et il parut plus gêné que jamais. C'était amusant de jouer de la sorte avec cet homme si pudique.

« Je crois que j'étais en train de me rendre compte que les femmes, ce n'était pas vraiment mon truc, mais c'est bien lui qui m'a fait réaliser que c'était le cas, que j'aimais les hommes... »

Bruce se râcla bruyamment la gorge, les yeux posés sur quelque chose derrière lui et le brun fit volte-face, tombant nez à nez avec Steve. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Trop longtemps d'après l'expression de son visage. Il lui prit le poignet pour le tirer derrière lui, mais cela sembla inquiéter le scientifique qui s'interposa vivement entre eux. Ce qui n'enchanta pas du tout le blond qui le repoussa brutalement.

« Ne le touche pas ! gronda-t-il.

— Attends, Steve, ça va aller ! assura Tony en se glissant entre eux. On avait presque fini avec Bruce, laisse-nous quelques secondes, je te rejoins dehors. »

La prise sur son poignet se relâcha petit à petit et le soldat finit par céder, s'écartant pour quitter la pièce. Le brun observa le poignet qu'avait retenu le meneur et constata qu'il portait maintenant une marque bleue. Il soupira en tournant toute son attention vers Bruce dont le regard vert ne présageait rien de bon, il s'était assis au sol et surveillait son rythme cardiaque sur sa montre...

Et s'il laissait plutôt la bête se déchaîner ? Probablement qu'il mettrait une sacrée pagaille dans le bunker, mais le but n'était pas d'isoler Bruce dans son coin, c'était de faire en sorte qu'il le suive de lui-même... Et ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Tony s'approcha de son ami pour l'aider à se calmer, lui parlant de choses et d'autres. Il dut faire d'énormes efforts pour parvenir à garder un rythme stable.

« Ne reste pas seul avec lui, Tony, l'avertit-il.

— Il y a toujours quelqu'un avec nous », fit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Mais peut-être était ce ça qu'il devait faire ? Jouer le jeu le plus dangereux de toute son existence pour se mettre volontairement en péril ? Voir jusqu'où irait Bruce pour le protéger de Steve ? Et voir jusqu'où pouvait aller Steve avec sa jalousie mal placée ? Il priait tout de même pour que cela n'aille pas trop loin et qu'il puisse le calmer comme il arrivait à le faire avec son ami.

Tony finit par rejoindre le soldat qui avait attendu devant le labo, adossé au mur, bras croisés. Il arborait un air si glacial que le brun hésita franchement, mais le bunker était animé, beaucoup de personnes passaient, alors il ne devait pas risquer grand chose, mais il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes parce que son amant ne serait pas là pour veiller sur lui. Ils marchèrent un long moment, trop d'après Tony qui finit par reconnaître le chemin et s'arrêta avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la porte blindée qu'ils avaient franchie une semaine plus tôt.

« C'est verrouillé, dit le capitaine en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

— Steve, désolé, je n'aurai pas la force d'approcher de la sortie », fit-il en prenant un air effrayé.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras par là et c'était ça qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était risqué de le suivre. Le soldat se tourna vers lui, il était terrifiant et aurait pu avoir sa place aux côtés de Loki lui aussi s'il n'avait pas semblé aussi intéressé par Tony qui se recula, butant contre une des parois et se retrouvant bientôt bloqué contre celle-ci.

« Tu étais consentant ! », cracha Steve.

Le génie eut la nette impression d'être dans la merde.

* * *

><p>Natasha arpentait les tunnels, les dossiers qu'elle devait analyser entre les mains. Normalement, elle devait le faire avec ses équipiers habituels, mais elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec eux. C'était sûrement dû à ses états de service, c'était compréhensible, si elle avait eu quelqu'un comme elle dans son équipe, elle s'en serait méfié, persuadé qu'elle pouvait être achetée par l'ennemi parce qu'un espion a toujours un prix au final.<p>

Il y avait un bruit de bagarre quelque part dans les profondeurs. Elle hésita à intervenir, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait vraiment de ce à quoi elle pensait, sauf que des protestations s'élevèrent et qu'elle ne pouvait les ignorer, reconnaissant la voix. Était-ce Clint qui avait réussi à coincer Tony ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi le brun semblait-il désespéré ? Sa voix était à demi étouffée... Ce n'était pas normal ! Elle prit la décision de les rejoindre et de comprendre ce qui arrivait.

« Tony, j'ai un dossier pour toi ! », lâcha-t-elle lorsqu'elle tomba sur le couple.

Elle se détourna, gênée par le spectacle qui lui était offert. C'était Steve et non Clint ! Et le blond s'était montré incroyablement entreprenant, une main sur le sexe du brun. D'après elle, ce n'était pas très prudent de faire ce genre de chose au beau milieu du couloir.

Ils bougèrent derrière elle, elle ne leur laissa pas vraiment le choix et Tony ne tarda pas à apparaître à ses côtés, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Il avait l'air plutôt soulagé de la voir, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Steve. Ce qui se passait là n'était pas bon du tout et elle en prit réellement conscience en voyant une marque de morsure sur sa gorge.

« Fury t'attend pour que tu lui en dises d'avantage sur ça, dit-elle en présentant un des dossiers au milliardaire avant de se tourner vers Steve. Désolé de te l'enlever.

— Ce n'est pas grave », assura le blond avec un sourire qui signifiait tout le contraire.

Elle entraîna le génie loin du soldat, ne lui adressant plus le moindre regard, comme si elle n'avait rien noté de particulier alors qu'à partir de maintenant, elle le considérait comme une menace potentielle pour Tony. Il tentait de dissimuler la marque des dents sur sa peau, mais elle était trop profonde et le sang avait taché sa chemise qui, bien que rouge, était plus foncée à cet endroit. Elle le guida sans qu'il s'en rende compte jusqu'à l'infirmerie, lui tendant un dossier pour le distraire un peu, il finit par comprendre avoir été berné, comme le blond, une fois dans la pièce stérile.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, aucune mission n'était partie pour le moment, donc pas de blessé au retour, l'équipe médicale avait droit à quelques heures de repos dont ils avaient toujours besoin. Ils seraient donc tranquilles pour un petit moment et elle récupéra le dossier, le déposant sur une des tables.

« Assieds-toi et enlève ta chemise », ordonna Natasha en allant chercher de la gaze et du désinfectant.

Tony resta quelques secondes incertain mais finit par obtempérer, retirant le vêtement pour s'installer sur la table d'auscultation. La morsure était plus profonde que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, elle dut retourner chercher du fil et une aiguille pour recoudre tout ça, se demandant ce qui arrivait au Captain. Elle jeta un regard au brun, qui grimaça en voyant les instruments.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-elle. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'expliquer, admit-il. Il s'est... jeté sur moi ? ... »

Il grimaça lorsqu'elle appuya la compresse imbibée de désinfectant. Steve se jetant sur Tony, c'était étonnant de la part du super soldat, elle ne trouvait aucune explication logique à ce comportement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de la position dans laquelle elle les avait trouvés.

« Tony, est-ce que tu l'aurais... provoqué ?

— Non, il a dit vouloir me parler et je l'ai suivi... Natasha, je sais que je suis une pourriture et tout, mais... je n'ai pas voulu ça...

— Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'il te forçait ? »

Tony fut sur le point de répondre lorsqu'il se ravisa, son regard posé sur la porte d'entrée. Elle comprit qu'il ne parlerait pas en présence de témoins et fut sur le point de le renvoyer quand elle fut brutalement poussée sur le coté. Elle se cogna contre la table et lança un regard affolé au nouveau venu, croyant qu'il s'agissait de Rogers. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Clint. L'homme observait le brun d'un air glacial, soulevant délicatement la compresse. Elle sentit une peur s'insinuer en elle, elle avait le sentiment d'être en danger.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

— Non, attends, je... »

Clint lui saisit la gorge, elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'archer, jamais il n'aurait agi de la sorte. Sans attendre, elle dégaina son pistolet pour le pointer sur la tempe de l'homme. Comment réussir à trouver la force de tirer ? Était-ce réellement utile ? La prise sur le cou sembla se desserrer, se transformant en caresse, les doigts frôlant la blessure.

« Tu es ma propriété, je n'admettrais pas qu'il te soit fait du mal, alors dis-moi tout de suite qui t'a fait ça... »

Mais le brun secoua la tête, marmonnant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, la distrayant quelques secondes. L'homme en profita, lui attrapant le bras pour le tordre, mais elle se défendit, lui donnant un coup de pied au visage pour tenter de le faire lâcher prise, sauf que ce n'était véritablement pas Clint. Il lui saisit la gorge, la repoussant jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur...

Ce sourire, elle ne pouvait que le reconnaître, l'ayant vu de suffisamment près. C'était Loki ! Pas juste un simple contrôle comme la fois précédente, mais bel et bien le dieu de la malice.

« Agent Romanoff, siffla-t-il d'un ton dangereux, sa prise se resserrant dangereusement sur sa gorge. Ne vous avais-je pas promis de vous tuer lentement par la main même de votre ami, lentement, intimement, et en se servant de vos peurs ? Il serait temps que je tienne ma promesse, non ? »

De sa main libre, il attrapa le couteau à sa ceinture pour le glisser contre sa joue et elle eut beau le frapper des pieds ou des mains, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Arrête ! hurla Tony en s'agrippant au bras armé.

— Tu veux que je la lâche ? Alors dis-moi qui t'a fait ça et j'irai jouer avec cette personne !

— C'est Steve qui lui a fait ça », réussit à dire Natasha à moitié étouffée.

Elle commençait à manquer d'air et comprenait la nécessité de répondre. Sa vie était en danger et elle accordait plus d'importance à celle-ci qu'à tout le reste. Captain America devrait pouvoir se défendre contre Clint, même s'il était manipulé par Loki. La force ne changeait pas, c'était simplement la résistance à la douleur qui avait disparu.

Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur elle et les doigts la relâchèrent, lui permettant de respirer de nouveau, sans pour autant lui rendre sa liberté. Elle restait complètement à sa merci.

« Vous n'êtes pas amusante, je me faisais une joie d'abimer ce joli visage, soupira Loki, déçu. Donc, le capitaine t'a attaqué ? »

La lame tomba au sol et de nouveau, l'homme frôla la joue de Tony, elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui se passait réellement sous ses yeux, mais eut du mal à y croire. Le génie était un traître, il n'avait jamais été manipulé par Loki, il était devenu son allié de son plein gré et même plus que cela, sans nul doute son amant ! Ils s'étaient trompés sur toute la ligne et le brun avait bien joué son petit jeu du fou. Pourquoi personne n'avait-il vu venir le coup ? Qu'avaient-ils loupé ? Et quand ?

Ces gestes qu'avait Loki pour Tony, ils étaient tendres et délicats, cela ne correspondait pas dans l'esprit de Natasha à ce qu'elle avait entendu de lui. Quand il reporta enfin son attention sur elle, elle se demanda quelle mort il lui réservait. Et lorsque le dieu braqua son regard sur elle, elle était persuadée qu'il avait choisi.

« Natasha Romanoff, l'espionne, murmura-t-il avec un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce qui est bien avec les espions, c'est qu'ils ont toujours un prix. Lequel est le vôtre ?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'accepterais de vous obéir ? répliqua-t-elle.

— Parce que vous êtes douée pour jouer les agents doubles et que travailler pour moi, c'est vous garantir un avenir si jamais je l'emporte... Ce qui est bien aussi quand on est un espion, c'est qu'on peut jouer double jeu... »

Comme ça, quel que soit le camp qui gagnait, elle serait aussi gagnante ? Était-ce là sa proposition ? Et si elle refusait, là, tout de suite, il la tuerait ? À cet instant précis, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir le choix... Non, en réalité, elle pouvait décider tout de suite, accepter pour avoir la vie sauve et retourner sa veste, dénoncer Stark... Et rester du coté des « gentils ». Loki devait en avoir conscience et si elle avait été à sa place, nul doute qu'elle se serait supprimée pour éviter de prendre trop de risques...

N'était-ce qu'un jeu pour eux ? Tester les gens qui les entouraient, analyser leurs réactions et agir selon le cas ? Un jeu ou ce qu'ils mettaient en péril, c'était leurs vies ? Ces hommes étaient des malades et si elle avait bien appris une chose, c'est qu'il n'y a pas plus dangereux qu'un fou, surtout quand il contrôle une armée destructrice.

« Qu'aurais-je à gagner dans tout ça à part d'être votre chien? souffla-t-elle finalement.

— Un nouveau nom, une nouvelle vie... Une nouvelle existence bien plus agréable que celle que vous avez vécu jusqu'alors... À l'heure de notre victoire, vous serez une reine sur cette planète où je régnerai en dieu... Je saurai vous récompenser, espionne, si vous me servez bien.

— Et Clint ?

— Vous voulez encore négocier pour lui ? S'il survit à cette guerre, vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voudrez, mais là... Là, je dois aller régler un petit malentendu avec un certain soldat... »

Il la relâcha, récupérant le couteau au sol et reportant toute son attention sur Tony, frôlant une nouvelle fois la blessure qu'il portait à la gorge.

« Tout le mal qui te sera fait, je le leur rendrai au centuple ! », semblait-il rappeler.

Et il les abandonna là tandis que Natasha comprenait la signification de cette « promesse », elle ne pouvait plus dénoncer Tony sans prendre le risque de mettre en colère Loki parce qu'elle venait de comprendre à quel point il y était attaché et que, si elle le livrait au Shield, alors jamais le dieu du mensonge ne réussirait à assouvir suffisamment sa vengeance. Il tuerait chaque être vivant sur cette Terre et cela, dans des souffrances sans nom... Elle ne voulait pas être la personne qui provoquerait sa colère parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas le sort que lui réserverait alors Loki.

La rousse avait fait son choix, elle poussa le brun pour qu'il s'asseye sur la table d'auscultation, soignant la plaie et priant intérieurement pour que Loki n'aille pas trop loin avec le corps de Clint, elle savait ce qu'il comptait faire, mais ne se sentait pas apte à l'arrêter, consciente qu'il la tuerait sans hésitation.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Je dois avoué un truc : arrivé au passage où Loki tient Natasha, j'ai LONGTEMPS hésité entre cette idée de convaincre Natasha de travailler pour eux ou bien Loki tenant sa promesse faite dans Avengers ... Vous savez : que Clint la tue de ses mains, bref, un truc super sombre, mais ... Moi j'aime Natasha ! Je suis amoureuse autant du personnage que de l'actrice ! ... Pourquoi ferais je du mal à cette femme qui à tant de possibilité à offrir ? Ce personnage, par les mystère qui l'entourent, devient un de ceux dont on peu tout faire, polyvalante, pouvant aussi bien être une méchante qu'une gentille ... Ouais, à l'origine, j'envisager de la tuée, j'ai réfléchis, cependant à ce qu'elle pouvait offrir par la suite et donc, j'en suis venus à la conclusion que selon ce que j'écrirais après, vous seriez ou non satifait de ce choix !

Votre avis m'intéresse cependant : est ce que j'aurais dut la tuée de la mains de Clint ? Même si c'est trop tard maintenant, je l'admet, la fic est totalement finit et corriger, mais après tout, votre avis pourrait être une source d'inspiration pour une prochaine fois ... =3 ... Si jamais je refais une autre histoire comme celle ci ... Et j'adore écrire des histoires comme ça, donc si ça se trouve, on en verra d'autre ! X3


	6. Chapitre 6 : S'il découvre la véritée

**_Chapitre 6_**

_S'il découvre la véritée_

Ils étaient en train de coordonner une attaque contre les Chitauris pour les empêcher de prendre une petite ville au nord-ouest de leurs positions, Fury supervisant lui-même les opérations en donnant de multiples directives à Steve pour que tout se passe au mieux, quand Clint arriva dans la pièce. Il n'était pas censé être là, étant donné qu'il devrait participer à une toute autre opération, il assura n'en avoir que pour une seconde, s'approchant du meneur qui n'avait aucune envie de se trouver en sa présence.

« Nous n'avons que peu de temps, déclara-t-il froidement. Si tu pouvais faire court, ça m'arrangerait. »

L'archer jeta un regard autour de lui, observant les visages intrigués avant de reporter toute son attention sur son interlocuteur, ses yeux rappelant à Steve ceux d'un prédateur qui s'apprête à bondir sur sa proie. Quand il se déplaça lentement vers lui, il se sentit mal à l'aise. Clint se pencha vers son oreille, murmurant si bas que Steve dut s'approcher à son tour pour l'entendre.

« Je sais ce que tu as tenté de faire à Tony », souffla-t-il.

L'attaque fut brutale, il l'attrapa et planta ses dents dans la chair de son épaule et, même si Steve possédait une résistance élevée grâce au sérum, il ressentit une vive douleur, comprenant qu'il était en train de déchirer la peau. Les hommes autour d'eux ne tardèrent pas à réagir, tentant d'écarter l'archer du capitaine, celui-ci ne cédant pas à la brutale envie de frapper l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève... Trop de monde et pas de motif valable. Il fallut que Thor intervienne pour faire lâcher prise à Clint et il dut ensuite le retenir pour qu'il ne se jette pas de nouveau sur lui.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui ou je te promets que la prochaine fois, je t'arracherai les organes génitaux ! sourit sinistrement l'archer, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche.

— Mettez-le aux arrêts ! ordonna Steve, une main plaquée sur la plaie.

— C'est toi qu'on devrait mettre en cage ! Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre à Tony ? Ne t'approche plus de lui ou je te promets que rien sur cette planète ne m'empêchera de te saigner comme un porc ! »

Thor réussit à le sortir de la pièce, laissant Steve enrager au milieu des hommes qui le fixaient d'un air étrange. La plaie commençait déjà à se régénérer à son rythme mais, psychologiquement, l'attaque semblait avoir fait énormément de dégâts, surtout sur les hommes les entourant. Ils semblaient attendre des explications, certains se tournant vers Fury, mais Steve reprit le briefing comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, jetant un coup d'œil menaçant à son supérieur.

Il réglerait cette affaire à son retour, Clint ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas comme ça.

* * *

><p>Thor ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu traverser l'esprit de Clint, il fallait dire que cette violence à l'encontre du Captain ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il semblait d'ailleurs toujours en colère, se débattant de temps en temps, essayant vainement de se défaire de l'emprise de l'Ase et lâchant quelques jurons que jamais il n'aurait cru entendre dans sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment, il se résolut à le relâcher, se contentant de le traîner avec lui dans les tunnels. Il avait encore du sang plein la bouche, le crachant presque avec dégoût tandis qu'il effaçait les taches autour de ses lèvres, les rendant écarlates.<p>

« Cela ne te ressemble pas d'attaquer Steve de la sorte, dit-il.

— Je n'ai fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! répliqua amèrement Clint. Il a mordu Tony jusqu'au sang et je ne lui pardonnerai pas !

— Pourquoi a-t-il mordu Tony ? lâcha Thor, très étonné.

— Parce qu'il voulait le baiser et que Tony s'est refusé à lui, alors il a essayé par la force !

— Mais, je croyais que Tony était avec toi ! Attends, comment ça par la force ?

— Oui et non, Tony est difficile à séduire... Et par la force... Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin ? Ou que je te montre, j'ai bien envie de rappeler à Tony qu'il est ma possession ! »

Cette manière de parler était étrange, Thor regarda son ami qui tremblait encore de rage, tentant de se calmer comme il le pouvait. Il avait déjà vu quelqu'un dans cet état, sauf que ce n'était pas chez Clint. Mais, au lieu de l'inquiéter, cela lui semblait apaisant et il ne put s'empêcher d'être nostalgique, comme si ce comportement lui avait manqué.

« Tony et toi, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? répéta l'Ase.

— Tu m'énerves ! s'écria l'archer en se tournant vers lui. Non, il ne veut pas ! J'ai beau lui courir après, il ne veut pas coucher avec moi !

— Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas mal... »

Il avait dit cela pour se moquer, mais l'humain semblait tout prendre au premier degré, lui donnant une frappe sur l'épaule et se faisant plus mal à lui-même qu'à Thor.

« Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas un schtroumpf bleu aux yeux rouges ! lâcha-t-il, agacé. Tu vas arrêter avec tes questions stupides ? »

Schtroumpf bleu aux yeux rouges ? Le dieu de la foudre resta planté sur place, mettant quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre et quelques unes de plus pour remarquer que Clint s'était remis en marche. Il le rattrapa en continuant de s'interroger intérieurement sur les paroles de son ami...

Donc, Clint avait le béguin pour Tony, Steve avait essayé de l'avoir, mais le génie s'était refusé aux deux... Parce qu'il préférait les gars à la peau bleue et aux yeux écarlates ? Parce que le milliardaire playboy philanthrope avait le béguin pour...

« Tony aime Loki ? hurla si fort Thor que Clint fit un bond d'un mètre.

— Pas si fort ! », répliqua l'archer en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Ce qui encore une fois lui causa plus de douleur à lui qu'à l'Ase. Il sautilla sur place en lâchant quelques jurons.

Tony Stark était amoureux de son frère, c'était quelque chose de passablement surprenant, qui aurait pu croire que ce genre de chose pouvait être possible ? Bah, lui, finalement. Il avait bien vu le regard qu'avait le brun lorsqu'il lui parlait de Loki, ses yeux à demi clos et cet air un peu euphorique. Lui-même devait ressembler à ça quand on lui parlait de Jane Foster, quoi qu'il était sûr qu'il devait être nettement moins classe que le génie !

« Ça semble logique, soupira-t-il finalement. Tony avait l'air heureux quand je lui parlais de Loki. »

Clint se tourna vers lui si soudainement et avec un air si sinistre que Thor en resta figé de surprise, se demandant s'il n'allait pas également essayer de lui arracher un bout de peau avec les dents. Il semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se raviser, faisant demi-tour pour reprendre sa marche vers les cellules de détention, ne faisant sans doute que suivre les ordres de Steve, mais l'Ase le rattrapa pour lui faire prendre une autre direction, se disant que leur ami n'était pas sérieux.

« Tu as donc parlé de Loki à Tony, marmonna l'archer d'un ton glacial. Je me demande bien quel genre d'exploit tu lui as rapporté !

— On a surtout parlé de notre enfance... Oh, et des légendes Jötun... Il adorait écouter les légendes Jötun... Dis, c'est quoi un croque-mitaine ? »

Clint sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

« C'est un être maléfique qui punit les enfants méchants. Pourquoi ?

— Tony aimait à me dire que petit, il aimait faire des bêtises en espérant que le croque-mitaine vienne le chercher. Cela m'a rappelé Loki et moi qui aimions faire de vilaines choses en espérant pouvoir combattre un Jötun... »

Qu'ils étaient naïfs à l'époque, encore emplis de leur innocence et de leurs rêves. Que restait-il maintenant d'eux et de l'amitié qui existait alors entre eux ? L'ombre dans laquelle Loki s'était imaginé avait fini par devenir ses ténèbres, la haine avait remplacé l'amour et, tandis que l'un rêvait de conquête, lui ne rêvait plus que de pouvoir vivre une vie heureuse avec sa bien-aimée, loin de son père et des maux qu'il pouvait causer.

L'enfance était loin maintenant et les deux frères devaient combattre pour cette planète que Thor avait appris à chérir. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour empêcher qu'ils n'aient à s'affronter.

« Si Loki n'avait pas été si dangereux, j'aurais peut-être poussé Tony dans ses bras, sourit-il distraitement. Ils se ressemblent, ils iraient bien ensemble... Mais je crains trop pour notre ami... »

Son regard se posa sur son interlocuteur qui l'observait attentivement, cherchant des réponses à des questions que lui seul connaissait avant de recommencer à le suivre dans les tunnels. Thor ne savait même pas où ils allaient, il voulait juste marcher encore un peu, évoquer un passé lointain qui ne reviendrait jamais et qu'il regrettait.

Tout de même, peut-être devrait il avoir une conversation avec le brun pour démêler le vrai du faux ? Sans doute Clint se trompait-il sur les sentiments qu'éprouvait le génie pour Loki ? Non... Tout était vrai, mais il fallait qu'il aborde le sujet pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il en était vraiment et découvrir si son frère avait profité de cet amour ou non. Il ne pourrait pas pardonner à Loki de se jouer ainsi d'un sentiment aussi beau, juste pour le plaisir de le faire souffrir.

« Et si Loki l'aimait ? demanda Clint. Que ferais-tu ? Est-ce que tu lui livrerais Tony en échange de la Terre ?

— Si Loki aimait Tony, je ne l'échangerais pas contre la Terre ! répliqua Thor avec amusement. C'est à Tony de décider et je lui laisserais le choix... Mais si Loki aimait Tony, je serais heureux... Parce qu'il aurait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre et l'aimer pour ce qu'il est... »

Clint fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche, arborant un air sinistre avant de détourner le regard. C'est à cet instant que l'Ase se souvint de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour le brun. Il s'en voulut de soutenir ainsi leur ennemi alors qu'il aurait plutôt dû convaincre l'archer d'aller faire du milliardaire son amant et de le conquérir définitivement mais, en toute sincérité, il préférait cette situation où le brun se refusait, prouvant à quel point il avait de l'affection pour Loki et cela même s'il l'ignorait : quelqu'un l'aimait sincèrement dans les Neuf Royaumes, c'était plaisant à savoir.

* * *

><p>Loki caressait délicatement les cheveux de Tony au travers du corps de Clint, les frôlant doucement. Il s'était imposé à lui sans lui demander son avis, s'allongeant dans le lit avec lui, repensant à ce qu'avait dit Thor. Enfants, ils avaient partagé le même goût pour l'aventure, prenant des risques pour rencontrer les monstres des légendes. Ils aimaient le risque et finalement, le croque-mitaine avait fini par venir le chercher, mais un nouveau genre de monstre cherchait à le lui prendre...<p>

Steve semblait si persuadé d'être en droit d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait et il désirait Tony. Loki n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée, il regrettait de ne pas avoir utilisé le poignard pour éviscérer le blond, mais savait également que cela aurait été trahir définitivement la couverture de Clint et laisser le champ libre au Captain. Hors de question, il resterait avec lui jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit réglée... Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à ses côtés...

Que se passerait-il si Thor venait à apprendre qu'en réalité, Tony était déjà tout dévoué à sa cause ? Qu'il avait accepté de lui appartenir pleinement et qu'il travaillait actuellement à les détruire ? Est-ce que son « affection » pour le brun changerait ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr parce qu'il semblait bien que le génie ait, à sa façon, charmé le blond. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec le fait que Tony ait put survivre à ses coups car il était rare qu'un mortel puisse lui tenir tête.

Le visage de Tony était paisible à cet instant, il était lové entre ses bras, un pansement dissimulant ce qui allait probablement laisser une cicatrice s'il ne la soignait pas lui-même... Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir cette marque sur son amant, c'était comme si un autre avait tenté de se l'approprier, comme s'il l'avait conquis de force en laissant cette marque sur lui. Il ne supportait plus de la voir et finit par se laisser aller à répondre à son désir de faire sien le corps qu'on voulait lui voler...

Au début, les caresses semblèrent presque innocentes pour Tony, il ne réagit pas vraiment, se contentant de soupirer entre ces mains expertes jusqu'à ce que cela devienne moins délicat. Il commença alors à le repousser et Loki dut se montrer plus insistant, montant sur lui pour l'entraver, ses mains se frayant un chemin dans son pantalon pour le rendre réceptif, mais le brun fut intraitable, cherchant par tous les moyens à se soustraire à l'étreinte jusqu'à ce que Loki capitule. Le corps de Clint n'était pas adapté pour forcer le génie à accepter ces petits plaisirs, même si la différence de force se faisait bien sentir.

« Je te maudis, Tony Stark ! cracha Loki en s'écartant de son amant.

— Et je te maudis tout autant ! répliqua le brun en le regardant se lever. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas faire ça !

— Tu te dois de céder à tous mes désirs ! Si je désire que tu sois à moi alors que je possède un autre corps, alors tu te dois d'obéir !

— Et si tu me demandais de baiser avec d'autres pendant que tu regarderais, je devrais me laisser faire ? répliqua amèrement le génie. Je ne suis pas ta pute !

— Je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'il a posé ses mains sur toi et qu'il t'a marqué de ses dents... Je préfèrerais que tu soit marqué par un autre que par lui !

— Alors il ne s'agit que de ça ? », répliqua Tony d'un ton ironique.

Que « ça » ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre à quel point cela l'offensait ? Il voulait faire disparaître les traces de dents au plus vite et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait sorti du bunker pour le ramener à la Tour, le violer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe de fatigue !

Tony se leva pour s'approcher de lui, attrapant le couteau à la ceinture de Clint pour lui tendre le manche.

— Marque-moi ! lâcha-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Fais-moi une cicatrice si grande que celle que m'a laissée Steve paraîtra anodine aux yeux de tous, dessine-moi tout le dos s'il le faut mais par pitié... Ne me traite pas comme une putain... »

Il l'aimait... Oui, Tony l'aimait et bien au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Loki prit le couteau, observant son amant qui retirait sa chemise en lui demandant où il voulait lui faire une marque.

« Ce sera plus douloureux que si je te prenais simplement avec le corps de Clint, fit remarquer le roi.

— Une punition bien méritée, non ? »

Peut-être n'avait il pas tort, mais cela ne fit pas oublier à Loki qu'il le désirait ardemment et il avait de plus en plus hâte de le récupérer.

* * *

><p>Bruce examinait la plaie avec scepticisme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver les contours très étranges. Il se demanda si Tony avait conscience que cela ne laisserait pas qu'une « simple cicatrice » mais bien une marque à part entière ? Il y avait un dessin qui était en partie caché sous le sang, mais plus il nettoyait la plaie et plus il pouvait le voir, même si le sang recommençait à dissimuler les contours.<p>

« Comment as-tu dit que tu t'étais fait ça ? interrogea Bruce, suspicieux.

— Je ne sais plus trop, je travaillais dans l'atelier sur une des voitures et je suis tombé, c'est plus tard que j'ai remarqué que je m'étais blessé, soupira le brun. Peut-être que je suis tombé sur le logo d'une voiture ? »

Sauf que s'il était tombé sur quelque chose, cela n'aurait pas donné des coupures aussi nettes. Quelqu'un semblait l'avoir tailladé sans retenue et Bruce ne put s'empêcher de penser à Steve, ayant entendu les bruits de couloir et, étant donné que la plaie se trouvait dans le bas du dos, il était impossible que Tony se la soit faite lui-même, elle faisait dix centimètres de haut sur six ou sept de large. C'était comme des cercles entrelacés.

« Je suis désolé, ça laissera une cicatrice, soupira le scientifique.

— Pas grave, désinfecte-là et mets quelque chose dessus pour éviter que je tache mes vêtements et-

— Qui t'a fait ça ? », le coupa Bruce.

Le génie lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et détourna le regard.

« C'est moi qui l'ai voulu !

— Tony, cette marque, ça ressemble à- »

Il se tut, sachant qu'il était inutile d'en dire plus. Deux serpents s'entrelaçant. Bruce connaissait ce symbole parce qu'il était apparu sur plusieurs dossiers sur Loki. Les serpents d'Urnes. Il ne devait pas s'en être rendu compte et le scientifique se demandait s'il devait signaler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Si Tony avait laissé faire, alors il se pourrait bien qu'ils s'étaient trompés et cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, mais cette idée était si insupportable qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre.

Tony Stark était-il contrôlé par Loki ou avait-il agi de son plein gré ? S'il acceptait une telle marque, la réponse était peut-être la pire des deux solutions ? Quoiqu'il lui avait avoué avoir négocié avec le dieu du mensonge... Pas d'enfants ? Pas de tueries inutiles sous le dôme ?

« Tu vas me trahir ? demanda le milliardaire sans le regarder.

— Tu coopérais avec lui ! », répliqua Bruce, ahuri.

Il ne chercha même pas à démentir, se levant de la table pour lui faire face, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Tu vas me trahir ? répéta-t-il.

— Tony, comment peux-tu faire une telle chose ! Tu veux que le monde soit anéanti et-

— Je sauve autant de vies que je peux en sauver, mais je ne jouerai plus le rôle qu'on veut m'imposer et je ne me battrai pas pour des gens qui ne méritent pas de vivre ! Tous ces politiciens qui s'enrichissent sur le dos des autres !

— Tony, tu-

— L'homme... Tous les hommes seront réduits au même rang ! Plus de classe sociale, plus d'égoïsme ! Tout le monde devra y mettre du sien ! Tous égaux et pas de place pour la pourriture... Comme ces mecs du Conseil qui ont envoyé une ogive sur Manhattan parce qu'eux étaient loin et en sécurité, parce qu'eux n'allaient pas subir les effets néfastes de la bombe ! Tous sur le même plan.. Bruce...

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en entendre, il se détourna, oubliant les soins qu'il avait prodigués jusqu'alors à son ami et qu'il aurait dû terminer. Il ne parvenait pas à regarder l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui.

Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé à son sujet ? Lui qui semblait chercher à rendre le monde meilleur, pouvait-il plutôt chercher à le détruire ? Peut-être que oui... Au plus profond de lui, une petite voix ne cessait de lui murmurer que Tony avait peut-être raison, que la meilleure façon de protéger ce monde, c'était de le détruire pour le reconstruire sur de bonnes bases ? Après tout, les riches devenaient plus riches et les pauvres plus pauvres, c'était l'ironie de la vie...

« Tu vas me trahir ? », demanda une nouvelle fois Tony derrière lui.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le piège se referme

**_Chapitre 7_**

_Le piège se referme_

Clint ne vit pas arriver Bruce. Lorsque celui-ci le percuta de plein fouet, une alarme stridente résonna dans son esprit. Il croisa le regard qui virait anormalement dans le vert. Ne pouvant passer à coté, il rattrapa l'homme pour lui saisir le bras, se demandant pourquoi il semblait aussi furieux. Il hésita cependant à prendre le risque de le mettre encore plus en colère, Loki n'ayant pas envie de perdre l'une de ses marionnettes les plus efficaces.

Le scientifique finit par se rendre compte de l'urgence de la situation, il prit quelques secondes pour se poser, retirant ses lunettes et se massant l'arête du nez, respirant en rythme, sans doute pour ralentir les battements de son cœur. Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Quelque chose de grave et Clint avait le sentiment de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Est-ce que tu as vu la marque sur Tony ? », murmura-t-il tout bas.

Il voyait parfaitement de quoi il parlait, mais décida de prendre une autre direction, conscient que cela pouvait être dangereux, mais plus favorable pour eux.

« Oui, je l'ai vue, soupira le blond en se frottant la nuque. C'est plutôt moche, mais Natasha est arrivée à temps, donc les dégâts ont été limités.

— Arrivée à temps ? », répéta Bruce.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que voulait dire Clint. Pourtant, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Même s'ils étaient des militaires, colporter les petits ragots semblait être un bon moyen de déstresser après une bataille de plus contre les Chitauris. Bruce était mis à l'écart, c'était clair maintenant. Tout le monde ici savait de quoi il était capable et le craignait pour cette différence, alors personne ne lui faisait part de ce genre de chose. Ces imbéciles ne se rendaient même pas compte qu'en agissant ainsi, ils perdaient peu à peu le contrôle sur « la Bête »...

« On ne parle pas de la même chose, je crois, dit le blond en se frottant la nuque. Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas-

— De quoi tu parles ?

— De rien, ce n'est pas vraiment-

— Ce n'est pas ce que dit ton visage, de quoi tu parles ? », insista Bruce.

L'archer lui fit face pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, faisant semblant de peser le pour et le contre, alors qu'il observait plutôt la couleur de ses yeux, constatant qu'elle devenait de plus en plus vive et intense. C'était un spectacle merveilleux pour l'homme qui contrôlait le tireur, il trouvait cela si fascinant qu'il ne pouvait que continuer dans cette voie et cela, même au prix de la vie de sa petite marionnette.

« Steve a mordu Tony à l'épaule, jusqu'au sang, si Natasha n'était pas intervenue, sans doute l'aurait-il violé, lâcha-t-il. Toi, tu parles de quelle marque ? »

Bruce marmonna quelques mots en se détournant, Clint pouvait voir une veine de sa nuque changer de couleur pour devenir verte. Allait-il ou non se transformer dans ce petit tunnel ? Ce serait amusant que le Hulk se déchaîne ici, là où se cachaient ses plus grands ennemis, mais il décida de tenter de le calmer, n'ayant aucune envie que la Bête ne blesse Tony. Lui prenant le bras, il tenta d'attirer l'attention du scientifique.

« Natasha et moi resterons autant que possible avec Tony, tu n'as rien à craindre pour lui, assura-t-il d'une voix douce. J'ai aussi fait part à Steve de mon opinion quant à son attaque et lui ai bien fait comprendre que, s'il approchait encore de lui, je lui trancherais ce qu'il a à l'entrejambe.

— Tu es radical », nota Bruce en essayant de sourire.

Mais la nouvelle l'avait profondément marqué, il aurait énormément de mal à ne pas céder à sa colère.

« Oui, peut-être, sourit-il. Et finalement, de quelle marque tu parlais, toi ?

— Tu n'as pas vu la seconde marque ? », demanda le scientifique.

Clint prit un air inquiet.

« Steve ?

— Non, en fait, Tony est tombé sur quelque chose et il s'est coupé... Je... J'étais parti chercher une compresse, quelque chose pour... le soigner. »

Il mentait très mal, c'était un fait, il avait de la chance que Clint était contrôlé par Loki car si cela avait été Clint qui s'était trouvé devant lui, il aurait fouillé plus loin pour découvrir ce que tout cela cachait et aurait sans doute découvert la vérité, mais là, le bon petit Clint se contentait de tapoter l'épaule de Bruce en lui souriant avant de l'entraîner, marchant un peu avec lui et changeant de sujet, se demandant s'il avait aidé ou non son amant en agissant de la sorte. Il avait l'impression que oui.

Dès que Bruce eut récupéré quelques affaires dans une réserve du bunker, ils repartirent en arrière, discutant de choses et d'autres, le scientifique ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite à tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il semblait ailleurs, devant ressasser ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Irait-il jusqu'à trahir ses alliés pour protéger Tony ou se refuserait-il à faire une telle chose ? Il avait hâte de voir le résultat final.

* * *

><p>Tony avait attendu dans la pièce, gardant une compresse contre sa plaie, observant la porte en se demandant si les prochaines personnes qui entreraient seraient des agents du Shield venus pour l'emprisonner. Il ne savait pas quel voie choisirait Bruce parce que, même s'il savait que le scientifique ne pourrait pas le trahir totalement, il pouvait parfaitement décider de trahir Tony pour tenter de sauver ce monde en perdition. Il soupira en se demandant s'il ne devait peut-être pas envisager de prendre la fuite...<p>

Il décida d'attendre, savourant l'excitation qui montait en lui, ce sentiment d'incertitude croissant qui lui serrait le cœur... Il n'éprouvait qu'une seule crainte, celle de ne plus revoir Loki, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais... Et malgré cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir, c'était plus fort que lui, il avait envie de découvrir où cela le mènerait... À sa perte ?

Lorsque Bruce entra de nouveau dans la pièce avec du matériel médical, il sut. Il observa le scientifique s'approcher, retirer le morceau de tissu dont se servait le génie pour dissimuler la blessure, et garder le silence en examinant la plaie. Il entreprit de la soigner, désinfectant la plaie avant d'appliquer une compresse, la bouche toujours fermée.

« Tu veux en parler ? demanda Tony.

— Non, je ne veux pas en parler, répliqua froidement Bruce. Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole pour le moment... Et je t'interdis de me parler pendant quelques temps... »

Alors le génie se tut, se contentant d'observer les gestes délicats de son ami. Ses paroles étaient sèches et son regard se voulait sévère, mais ses gestes trahissaient son attachement pour lui, il prenait soin de lui, trop pour qu'il change d'avis et le trahisse. C'était un début mais il n'avait pas envie de tester sa patience, sachant que cela serait dangereux pour lui, il garda le silence, le laissant finir son travail et le regardant quitter la pièce.

Il aurait besoin de temps pour encaisser le contrecoup de cette trahison et il surveillerait sûrement ses faits et gestes à partir de maintenant, pour s'assurer qu'il ne transmette pas d'informations, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que Clint était l'homme dont il fallait le plus se méfier.

L'archer ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le seuil de la porte, lui jetant un coup d'œil et savourant sans doute de le voir à demi nu. De la part de Loki, c'était flatteur, mais devant lui, il ne voyait que l'agent du Shield, il se sentait mal à l'aise et finit par enfiler sa chemise, réalisant qu'il devrait la changer car celle-ci était maintenant tachée de sang. Clint se proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas de mauvaise rencontre en cours de route.

* * *

><p>Steve était de retour de mission depuis quelque temps déjà. Depuis qu'il était parti, les choses semblaient avoir changé car personne ne laissait plus Tony seul avec lui, quand ce n'était pas Clint qui était avec lui, c'était Natasha, et de temps en temps, c'était Bruce. Même si ce dernier semblait tendu en la présence du milliardaire, il semblait bien décidé à ne jamais laisser le génie seul avec le meneur. C'était tendu entre eux, mais il le protégeait de sa présence, ce qui devenait irritant. Pourquoi semblaient-ils tous aussi déterminés à l'empêcher d'avoir ne serait-ce que quelques instants avec lui ? Cela avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point et l'irritabilité du blond ne faisait que croître avec le temps, il passait ses nerfs sur les jeunes recrues, leur faisant payer les actes des autres.<p>

Il tenta plusieurs fois d'avoir une conversation avec Tony mais, à chaque fois, celui-ci avait un motif pour se soustraire à lui et n'hésitait pas à trouver des raisons stupides et insultantes, lui adressant un sourire provoquant en lui rappelant qu'il avait mieux à faire que de perdre de précieuses secondes en bavardages inutiles. Il était clair pour le capitaine qu'il se foutait royalement de sa gueule ! Il se promit de trouver une solution pour se venger de cette arrogance irritable et lui faire regretter d'agir de la sorte avec lui, sauf que la tâche ne serait pas aisée...

C'était amusant au début, cela lui donnait une impression de chasse, mais le manque de possibilités était déprimant. Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir parler au brun en présence d'une tierce personne, il aurait préféré pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec lui, seul à seul, ne serait-ce que pour qu'ils puissent clarifier la situation, ou qu'au moins Steve ait la chance de se faire pardonner pour son comportement, mais c'était impossible... à moins de lui tendre un guet-apens ?

Le regard de Steve se posa sur un petit nouveau qui semblait lui vouer une admiration sans limite et qui rêvait de tout faire pour attirer son attention. Une idée bien vicieuse germa dans son esprit, il se demanda jusqu'où pouvait bien aller la loyauté d'un petit fan et prit sa décision, puisque personne ne semblait de son côté, pourquoi ne pas « innover » ?

* * *

><p>« Monsieur Stark, Barton vous demande dans la salle d'entraînement », lui dit un jeune homme qui semblait facilement impressionnable.<p>

Il détournait le visage, les joues un peu rougies et Tony hésita quelques secondes avant de le suivre, trouvant amusant de le faire attendre. Natasha devant rejoindre Bruce au laboratoire pour lui remettre des données, il lui fit signe d'y aller, elle était la seule à ne pas surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements, Bruce ne lui faisait plus confiance, même s'il ne le trahirait pas, et Clint était d'une jalousie maladive, Loki ne supportant plus l'éloignement et devenant de plus en plus présent, le suppliant de le laisser faire...

Lorsqu'ils entraient en communication, leurs rencontres se faisaient chaque fois un peu plus sensuelles et érotiques et chaque fois qu'ils en ressortaient, ils devaient finir le travail seuls, chacun de leur côté. Clint, manipulé par Loki, avait cherché à le satisfaire, mais le désir était retombé au moment même où il l'avait touché. Cela irritait toujours autant le dieu qui avait hâte de le revoir et lui promettait des plaisirs charnels sans limites. Cela le faisait ronronner de plaisir anticipé et cela énervait également son amant qui aurait voulu lui faire peur et qui n'y arrivait pas.

« La salle d'entraînement est par là ? », demanda Tony, surpris, en observant les alentours.

Il n'était pas sûr du chemin, n'y étant allé qu'une fois depuis qu'il était dans le bunker, mais d'après ses souvenirs, elle était de l'autre côté. Peut-être le jeune homme suivait-il un autre chemin, mais il avait une étrange impression, surtout quand il ne répondit pas à sa question. Le brun finit par s'immobiliser, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il éprouva l'envie de retourner auprès de ses alliés, se sentant inexplicablement en danger.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur Stark », dit le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard coupable.

Des bras puissants le saisirent, une main se posant sur sa bouche, l'autre le retenant fermement et il ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait de Steve. Il n'hésita pas à se débattre de toutes ses forces, tentant vainement de se libérer de son emprise, tout en jetant un regard furieux à l'homme qui l'avait trahi et qui continuait de le regarder de cet air coupable qui lui donnait envie de le baffer. Le blond le plaqua contre le mur, une main toujours sur sa bouche, non sans avoir jeté un œil à la jeune recrue qui semblait terrifiée par ce qu'il voyait.

« C'est bon, retourne à tes occupations », ordonna le capitaine.

Si ce sale petit con s'en allait, Tony se promettait de le lui faire regretter. Mais il ne fut pas surpris de le voir déguerpir, comme si ce que lui disait de faire Captain America était un ordre irrévocable ! Le sale petit... Il allait le regretter ! Ce fut avec obstination que le brun tenta de faire lâcher prise à son adversaire, donnant des coups de pieds inefficaces et essayant de griffer une peau bien trop dure. Sans la moindre difficulté, Steve le fit entrer dans une pièce, le poussant vers le fond de celle-ci, lui rendant enfin sa liberté tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui... S'enfermant avec lui dans une pièce probablement insonorisée.

Rien, il n'y avait absolument rien d'utile dans ce lieu sinistre ! La pièce était vide de tout meuble ou objet qui aurait pu lui permettre de se défendre. Il regretta d'avoir accepter de se séparer de ses alliés, lança un regard dégoûté à son adversaire et s'apprêta à se défendre. Il vendrait cher sa peau et tout ce qui allait avec !

« Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, Tony, annonça Steve en lui souriant étrangement. J'aimerais juste qu'on reparle ensemble du malentendu qui nous a opposés...

— Du « malentendu » ? grinça le génie en fronçant les sourcils. Cela ressemblait à bien plus qu'à un simple « malentendu », Captain ! Tu as essayé de me-

— Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire ça ! Mais j'ai perdu le contrôle... Je ne voulais pas te causer de tort, mais... Tu venais d'admettre que tu étais consentant avec Loki et-

— En effet, cela ne m'a pas déplu qu'un homme me voie autrement que comme un monstre assoiffé de chair et de sang ! », répliqua amèrement le brun.

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes et finit par esquisser un pas vers lui. Tony réagit dans la seconde, se jetant en arrière et percutant le mur de plein fouet, tout en lançant un regard plein d'avertissement à son vis-à-vis qui se figea et parut désolé. Son comportement n'était plus le même, c'était comme s'il avait changé une fois encore pour redevenir le gentil petit Steve que tout le monde connaissait, mais le brun préférait rester sur ses gardes, surveillant le moindre de ses mouvements. Il avait déjà eu une mauvaise expérience avec lui, c'était amplement suffisant !

Il s'approcha plus doucement de Tony qui se crispa malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre chacun de ses mouvements, tentant de reculer davantage pour le fuir, mais il était impossible pour lui de fusionner avec la partie froide et métallique qui se trouvait derrière lui, alors il se mit à observer la porte, se demandant comment il pourrait l'ouvrir et sortir avant que Steve ne puisse l'atteindre. Quand ce dernier posa les mains sur lui, il les repoussa en lui interdisant oralement de le toucher, mais le blond ne l'écouta pas une seule seconde, l'attrapant par les bras.

« Je te vois maintenant, assura-t-il presque tendrement. Je te vois et je ne suis plus dégoûté, je te l'assure ! Comprends-moi : à mon époque, ce genre de relation était mal vue... Très mal vue ! On se faisait péter la gueule et on pouvait être laissé pour mort pour moins que ça...

— Steve, ne me touche plus ! grinça Tony.

— Je t'assure que je ne savais pas que cela pouvait te faire tant de mal ! Je ne voulais pas... Alors s'il te plaît, ne me repousse plus...

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? répliqua amèrement le génie. Parce que monsieur comprend enfin mes pensées, il pense que s'excuser sur les jugements qu'il aura eus à mon encontre me fera oublier ses regards et l'impression qu'il me donnait d'être-

— Tony, je t'assure que je-

— Et pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Dis-le moi ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'ainsi, je vais... juste « oublier » tout ça... Éprouver de l'intérêt pour toi et te laisser me faire ce que tu aimerais me faire ? Arrête de rêver, Steve ! C'est fini, j'aurais trop l'impression d'être sali si je te laissais encore me toucher ! »

Quelque chose de dangereux traversa le regard du blond et ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus sur ses bras, la pression devint peu à peu douloureuse comme les ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair mais Tony se refusa à grimacer de douleur ou à laisser la moindre de ses émotions transparaître. Il en était hors de question ! Il ne donnerait jamais ce plaisir à cet homme.

« Tu te laisses baiser par Loki ! cracha de rage Steve.

— Ouais, et j'aime ça ! répliqua le brun avec un sourire en biais, provoquant. Ça te dégoûte ? Ou bien es-tu juste jaloux ? Jaloux de savoir que je veux le faire avec lui et pas avec toi ? Que j'aime quand il me prend...

— Violemment... Sauvagement... »

Il était probablement allé trop loin et il savait qu'il le regretterait amèrement, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille, de lui faire comprendre que jamais plus il ne pourrait obtenir ce qu'il désirait, sachant que, de toute façon, un jour où l'autre, ce serait arrivé et, même s'il tremblait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard plein de désir, n'admettant pas la défaite face à cet homme. Une main se posa contre sa gorge, se faisant menaçante.

« Comme une chienne en chaleur qui n'attend que ça ? », murmura le blond contre sa joue.

Il était dans une merde pas possible et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper, ne possédant pas d'alliés dans les environs, il se résigna mais continua à être le provocateur qui se soucie peu des conséquences de ses actes, toujours aussi décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau. Il ne le laisserait pas l'avoir aussi facilement qu'il le croyait, il se débattrait même s'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, il le forcerait à le frapper pour qu'il soit tranquille dans sa besogne !

« Comme un amant amoureux qui aime à se sentir aimé pour ce qu'il est et non pour cette image qu'on a de lui ! », répliqua finalement le brun.

Steve bouillonnait de rage, ses doigts s'étaient légèrement resserrés sur sa gorge sans pour autant menacer sa vie, mais il savait ce que cela signifiait. Que Loki lui pardonne sa stupidité et son obstination...

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Nous arrivons à la moitiée de la fic ! Si si, je vous jure, faudra bien savourer les prochains chapitre par ce qu'on arrive très lentement à la fin de l'histoire. Que dire au juste de ce chapitre ? La fin ne présage rien de bon, mais moi, j'adore les conséquences que cela va entrainé ... Vous verrez à partir de la semaine prochaine ! X3

Faudra que je me mette prochainement à une autre fics à écrire, bien qu'en réalitée, j'ai une autre fic de fini qui à juste perdu sa correctrice ... Quelqu'un de volontaire pour la corrigée ? ... Faudrait aussi que je pense à finir mes autres fics ... _ ... Enfin, merci de m'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Horreur et destruction

**_Chapitre 8_**

_Horreur et destruction_

Steve était surpris de se retrouver face à un homme aussi déterminé à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il ne savait pas s'il était désespéré par autant de stupidité ou si, au contraire, il trouvait cela bien plus excitant car, il fallait bien l'admettre, combattre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait avait quelque chose de plaisant. À le voir se débattre, il avait l'impression que son appétit n'en devenait que plus fort... Était-ce donc ça qu'éprouvaient les prédateurs devant leurs proies ? Ils couraient désespérément derrière elles et, lorsqu'ils arrivaient enfin à en attraper une, elles se débattaient encore avec acharnement. Et, même si l'issue était souvent fatale et cruelle, elles cherchaient malgré tout à fuir par tous les moyens... Encore et encore ... Et les prédateurs ne les lâchaient pas...

Tony se débattait, le frappait, mais ses coups ne lui faisaient rien. Il tentait de le griffer, mais les petites plaies se refermaient très rapidement. Ses hurlements de rage et de frustration résonnaient dans la pièce, mais il n'y avait personne pour venir le sauver. Déchirer ses vêtements était si simple, retenir ses poignets aussi, sa résistance était inutile et malgré tout, il continuait, alors que sa chemise était transformée en lambeaux de tissu, que le pantalon était déchiré pour dévoiler ce qu'il désirait obtenir depuis un moment, récupérant son droit sur un corps qui avait été souillé par un autre et qu'il comptait maintenant revendiquer, ne se souciant que peu du fait qu'il s'agissait là d'un acte odieux.

Le retourner pour limiter le mouvement de ses bras fut toujours aussi simple et, même s'il continuait de s'agiter, il n'eut aucun mal à libérer son membre durci par l'excitation de cette chasse primitive. Il savait qu'il s'y prenait mal, mais son besoin bestial le rendait à moitié fou, sa rage l'aveuglait et malgré ses gémissements de douleur, il ne s'arrêta qu'un fois entièrement en lui, un bras sur son torse pour le garder contre lui, c'était bon... Trop bon... Il sut qu'il en voulait plus, se mouvant en lui tandis qu'il l'entendait gémir des protestations auxquelles il restait sourd. Cette chair qu'il avait forcée et qui l'enserrait pleinement exerçait une savoureuse pression sur son sexe... Il en voulait plus, bien plus ! Sachant que son endurance pouvait lui permettre d'assouvir ses pulsions bien au-delà de tout ce qui était permis au commun des mortels.

Posséder le corps de Tony pendant des heures et en faire ce qu'il voulait était plus qu'enivrant !

« Tu es toujours conscient ? murmura Steve contre son oreille alors qu'il jouissait une nouvelle fois dans ses chairs.

— Va te faire mettre ! », gémit le brun qui était à bout de souffle.

Il n'avait plus la force du début, son corps était marqué d'ecchymoses dues à la poigne du blond, traces qui prouvaient à quel point il avait résisté. Mais le corps avait finit par céder, atteignant sa limite et le trahissant, permettant à Steve des folies que Tony lui avait refusées. Il était bien décidé à en profiter pleinement, ne pouvant s'arracher à cette étreinte. Il caressa son torse du bout des doigts, le vit s'agiter et tenter de se relever en vain, il était à bout de force et ses yeux menaçaient de se fermer pour de bon mais, même s'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, cela n'empêcherait pas le capitaine de continuer.

Pendant des heures encore il serait à lui...

* * *

><p>Bruce commençait très sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Tony. Ne l'ayant pas vu depuis plusieurs heures, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise, ne sachant s'il devait croire à une possible trahison de sa part ou à autre chose. Plus le temps passait et plus il pensait que le brun avait pris la décision de repartir auprès de Loki, mais un sentiment étrange grandissait peu à peu en lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'autre chose pouvait avoir causé cette disparition et, bien qu'il repoussait cette idée, elle revenait sans cesse à la charge. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas plus de nouvelles du génie que de Steve. Ce n'était pas bon... Pas du tout !<p>

Sa nervosité augmentait au fil du temps, tout comme le risque de voir se réveiller l'Autre. Il se mit alors à la recherche de Tony, n'hésitant pas à aborder les personnes qu'il croisait, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude, éprouvant une crainte profonde à devoir affronter des regards suspicieux ou inquiets. Personne ne semblait savoir où était le génie, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une jeune recrue qui afficha un air désolé et tenta de se détourner pour prendre la fuite. Bruce n'hésita pas à le plaquer contre le mur, lui laissant volontairement voir la couleur verte de ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre le danger qu'il encourait...

Dès qu'il obtint une réponse, le scientifique n'hésita pas à rejoindre le lieu où Tony avait été vu pour la dernière fois. Il avait bien senti que le jeune homme n'avait pas tout dit, mais il s'en contrefichait, voulant à tout prix retrouver son ami, le seul qui le voyait comme un allié, le seul qui lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Les couloirs étaient vides et pourtant, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait une désagréable impression tandis qu'il marchait dans le sombre couloir. Lorsqu'il trouva une porte entrouverte, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que son instinct se trompe quant à ce qu'il pourrait trouver derrière...

Les gonds de la porte grincèrent et dès qu'il le vit, il eut l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre, comprenant parfaitement ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait dû subir. Il éprouva la nausée quand la scène devint plus claire sous ses yeux. Le génie était allongé au sol, ses vêtements déchirés le laissant presque nu à ses yeux. Entre ses jambes, un liquide blanchâtre, rendant la scène plus affreuse encore... Immonde...

C'est tremblant de rage qu'il se pencha sur le milliardaire, n'osant le toucher et voulant pourtant s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant ou qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé. Il était incapable de prendre une décision, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger Tony alors qu'il savait qu'un grand danger pesait sur lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à le retrouver plus tôt ? Bruce avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, la peau de sa paume devenait verte et il fit dès lors tout son possible pour contenir la rage qui l'aveuglait, mais c'était déjà trop tard et, alors qu'il voulait parler au brun, les seuls sons qui sortirent de sa bouche furent des grondements.

Se calmer... Il devait à tout prix se calmer ! Essayer d'oublier quelques secondes cette colère qui ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Il tenta de repousser l'Autre, Hulk, qui hurlait au plus profond de lui, mais à quoi servirait-il dans une telle situation ? Il fallait soigner Tony, l'emmener dans un endroit où il serait en sécurité... Ne pas se laisser aller, ne surtout pas se laisser aller ! Prendre soin de lui... Il retira sa chemise pour dissimuler le corps meurtri, ses mains ne faisant que se colorer d'avantage et grossissant à vue d'œil... Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et finit par l'admettre, sachant que son double ne ferait pas de mal au brun déjà trop affaibli.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, le Monstre ? », lâcha une voix pleine de dégoût.

Hulk se tourna vers l'entrée, c'était Steve, il tenait entre ses mains une couverture et de nouveaux vêtements. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il trouverait ici... Et s'il ne s'inquiétait pas de son état, c'était sûrement parce qu'il le connaissait déjà !

La rage qu'éprouva dès lors le monstre devint incontrôlable. La créature se jeta sur celui qu'il aurait dû considérer comme son allié. Le blond s'était reculé, mais le béton était comme du papier mâché pour le Hulk qui n'eut bientôt plus aucun obstacle entre lui et celui qu'il voulait frapper, écraser, démembrer, tuer ! Il hurla alors toute sa rage et son cri résonna contre les parois, faisant vibrer le métal autour d'eux, signalant à tous les habitants du bunker l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

* * *

><p>Clint n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que Hulk se déchaînait totalement quelque part dans le bunker et, au plus profond de lui, Loki savoura cet instant, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la manière dont les murs tremblaient alors que la Bête semblait pourtant très loin de là. Le blond courut dans les couloirs, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer et cherchant la source de cette rage soudaine. Devant lui, il y avait des morceaux de béton arrachés du mur, prouvant que le Monstre était bel et bien passé par là. Il tomba bientôt sur des taches de sang et dut enjamber un cadavre dont une partie du crâne avait été écrasée, un soldat dont l'arme sortie indiquait clairement qu'il avait cherché à affronter la créature... Il n'était pas le seul, d'autres personnes étaient blessées, avec un bras déboité ou une jambe dont l'angle n'était vraiment pas bon.<p>

Les hommes présents n'étaient clairement pas aptes à répondre aux questions qu'il avait à poser, ils étaient trop occupés à hurler de douleur ou à pleurer, certains à vomir, pour être réellement utiles. Finalement, Clint continua de marcher vers la source de tout ce boucan, devant de temps en temps se tenir au mur. Ce lieu était fait de métal et sous la terre mais, malgré cela, la créature semblait apte à faire vibrer la structure, donnant l'impression que la terre tremblait... Le Monstre était une créature plus que fascinante par sa puissance !

Le blond se retrouva face au Hulk au détour d'un couloir. Loki plongea dans ce regard, s'interrogeant sur le pourquoi du comment. Le vert de ses yeux était empli d'une telle rage qu'il crut qu'il allait perdre sa marionnette. La créature hurla sa rage et l'archer comprit pourquoi Natasha avait pu défaillir face au monstre vert. Il fut submergé par une crainte primitive, comme si une voix au fond de lui l'avertissait d'un grand danger et il recula, chancelant avant de tomber contre le mur. Malgré la présence de Loki au fond de lui, il ne put qu'être paralysé par l'imposante créature... Parce qu'il savait de quoi elle était capable...

Il s'avança vers lui, l'intensité menaçante de ses yeux était toujours aussi fascinante pour Loki qui aimait à se plonger dans ce regard. C'était une bête primitive ne répondant qu'à ses besoins et ne s'encombrant pas de pensées compliquées... Pourquoi ne se contentaient-ils pas tous de cet état là ? Vivre en ne faisant que ce que l'on désirait ? L'être humain avait crée un monde dépendant de la société, l'argent et la notoriété jouaient un grand rôle pour eux et à quoi cela servait-il actuellement ? L'argent ne protégeait pas des Chitauris, pas plus que la notoriété !

Loki avait tué la veille un homme qui s'était outré d'être ainsi traité, il avait prétendu être connu, posséder de l'argent, il avait promis son aide au nouveau roi de cette planète, s'était montré hautain, croyant que le fait qu'il était connu mondialement le sauverait... Le Jötun avait pris plaisir à le condamner à mort... Tandis que la femme juste avant lui, une misérable junkie oubliée par sa propre famille, avait eu la vie sauve... Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait juste dit vouloir vivre encore un peu... Les oubliés de ce monde n'étaient pas inutiles et, au contraire, pour Loki, eux seuls avaient le droit de prétendre vivre sur son royaume car ils étaient comme lui... Des oubliés qui voulaient malgré tout survivre...

Hulk souffla bruyamment, s'avançant dans le couloir trop petit pour lui. Il traînait derrière lui un agent du Shield qui devait probablement être mort, sa tête était en sang et, même s'il tenait toujours son arme, il semblait ne plus réagir du tout. Allait-il tuer Clint ? Il semblait que non. Il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, cherchant autour de lui la cause de sa colère. Lorsqu'il se mit à hurler, Loki comprit qu'il avait trouvé... Et il fonça, disparaissant de la vue du blond, et du ténébreux par la même occasion, les bruits, le boucan qui suivirent ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : rien au monde ne semblait être capable de le retenir et le roi n'ayant aucune envie de perdre l'archer, il décida de ne pas le mettre plus en danger...

* * *

><p>On avait appelé Thor en urgence, mais dès qu'il avait pénétré dans la zone où était apparu Hulk, on lui avait dit de reculer, que les mesures d'urgences étaient prises. En clair, ils décidaient d'éliminer la créature. Le dieu tenta dès lors de trouver ceux qui avaient pris cette décision pour les convaincre de changer d'avis, mais il ne trouva aucun interlocuteur prêt à l'écouter. Au contraire, il finit par abandonner, décidant de s'adresser aux personnes possédant le plus d'influence mais, lorsqu'il trouva Steve, ce fut pour le voir replié sur lui-même, se tenant le bras.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'Ase, inquiet.

— Bruce essaie de me tuer, déclara le capitaine. Il a aussi fait du mal à Tony, je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger...

— Il est mort ?

— Non, c'est... Il est vivant, dans la zone de stockage B, tu vois où c'est ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au demi-dieu pour comprendre ce que son ami attendait de lui et il fila, comprenant que le temps lui était compté. Il se remémora alors la procédure secrète que le Shield avait élaborée dans le cas où Hulk deviendrait incontrôlable ou si Loki trouvait le moyen d'avoir une emprise de lui : les portes se fermeraient et un gaz se répandrait, produisant des émanation de radioactivité gamma dangereuses pour toute créature. La bête étant considérée comme dangereuse pour l'humanité toute entière, le Shield était prêt à sacrifier quelques vies pour le détruire et, même s'il n'était pas prouvé que le gaz ferait effet sur la bête, ils n'hésiteraient pas à le diffuser pour tenter d'en venir à bout.

Il trouva très facilement le milliardaire dans une pièce aux murs à moitié démolis, il s'était enroulé dans une couverture et avait des blessures au visage, peut-être avait-il été touché par des débris. En tout cas, il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour quelqu'un ayant croisé le chemin du Hulk. Thor n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras, étonné de l'entendre gémir de douleur. L'Ase observa son ami quelques secondes, surpris par la fatigue et la souffrance qu'il voyait sur ses traits. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui, se faisant plus délicat et l'emportant avec lui vers un lieu où il ne risquerait rien.

* * *

><p>Natasha n'arrivait pas à croire que l'on puisse prendre une telle décision concernant Bruce. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, détruisant peu à peu l'un de leurs derniers repères, mais sachant qu'il devait forcément y avoir un motif à ce comportement, elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée de devoir affronter la créature et tremblait de peur rien que d'y penser, mais refusait de reculer et cela, même si le compte à rebours avait déjà été lancé et que le temps pressait. La rousse ne pouvait pas abandonner l'homme au sort qu'on lui réservait.<p>

Tenant fermement la console entre ses mains, consciente que si celle-ci était abimée, elle en mourrait, elle n'eut qu'à suivre les décombres mais finit par hésiter lorsqu'elle tomba sur des cadavres, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle le monstre. Elle faillit fléchir, retourner dans une zone où elle serait en sécurité, mais elle ne put se résoudre à cette idée folle et, qu'importe si elle en mourait, il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, elle se mit à couvert par pur réflexe professionnel, restant attentive aux bruits environnants et fut surprise d'entendre la voix de Fury lui ordonnant de plier bagage. A priori, la décision était prise. Hulk était dangereux pour eux et Bruce était inutile, ils préféraient le voir disparaître définitivement plutôt que de faire des paris fous à son sujet.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

— Bruce a perdu le contrôle, il se serait attaqué à Tony et lorsque Steve a voulu l'arrêter, il a tenté de le tuer », annonça sur le même ton le directeur du Shield.

Natasha n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que c'était un mensonge, que la réalité était toute autre...

« Qu'a fait Steve à Tony ? », répliqua-t-elle amèrement.

Fury ne lui répondit pas, mais il ne la dissuada pas non plus alors elle imagina le pire scénario et finit par balancer son portable contre le mur, le détruisant par là même. Son objectif était simple : sortir le plus rapidement possible Tony de cet endroit pour le ramener à Loki avant que celui-ci ne juge qu'elle n'avait pas fait son travail. Elle ne savait pas où était le génie, ni comment procéder, mais savait que Hulk pouvait lui être utile dans cette entreprise, aucune porte ne pouvant lui résister...

Elle reprit sa marche à travers les couloirs, plus déterminée que jamais, n'hésitant pas à tirer sur les caméras de surveillance qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin et finissant par retrouver la créature gigantesque qui s'acharnait contre un mur qui ne tarderait pas à céder.

« Hulk ! », appela-t-elle.

Elle ne fit qu'un pas avant de voir le nuage de gaz vert qui s'élevait au fond de la pièce, loin derrière Hulk qui devait faire trop de dégâts selon ceux pouvant appuyer sur le bouton. L'idée d'être touchée par le gaz la terrifia bien plus que le poing du géant vert. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'une exposition aux produits provoquant des rayons gamma pouvaient provoquer... Une mort lente et douloureuse accompagnée de mutations génétiques sûrement douloureuses.

La chose avait capté son recul et cela sembla le mettre un peu plus en colère. Il s'avança vers elle, peut-être pour la détruire, peut-être simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression de trouver en elle un nouveau jouet à broyer entre ses doigts, peu importait. Ils allaient probablement mourir tous les deux s'ils ne bougeaient pas rapidement.

« Hulk, derrière toi ! », hurla-t-elle en s'élançant finalement vers lui.

Il hésita, ne comprenant sans doute pas le sens logique de sa réaction. Puis il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'épaisse fumée verte qui s'avançait lentement vers eux, elle semblait animée d'une vie propre et sa progression était lente... C'était une vague qui, malgré sa lenteur, s'approchait trop rapidement. Natasha chercha des mots pour le convaincre de le suivre, se demandant si Bruce pouvait l'aider à lui faire comprendre qu'il était dangereux pour lui de rester là.

« Ce sont des gaz conçus pour te détruire ! hurla-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Il faut partir, dépêche-toi ! »

La créature lui adressa un regard incroyablement clair, comme s'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais restait immobile alors que la vague continuait d'approcher.

« Le Shield veut te détruire, Hulk, je t'en supplie, il faut bouger ! »

Il l'observa quelques secondes supplémentaires et finit part attraper une partie du plafond, le déchirant comme l'on déchirerait du papier. Il s'écroula en grande partie, Natasha voulut s'écarter pour éviter les débris, mais Hulk l'attrapa, la protégeant de son corps. Lorsque l'éboulement s'arrêta enfin, l'espionne constata que la créature avait simplement créé une barrière entre eux et la vague verte. Cela leur permettrait d'y échapper, mais d'autres suivraient celle-ci car il y avait d'autres points de libération de ce gaz...

Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici en vitesse, ils pourraient toujours trouver un autre moyen de récupérer Tony par la suite mais, actuellement, leurs sécurité était mise à mal par le danger que représentait ce foutu gaz de merde.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

L'un des passages que je trouve le plus ... Génial ? Non, sans vouloir me vanté, je trouve ce passage exéptionnelle ! Surtout à partir du moment où Hulk aparait ! Je crois pouvoir dire que ce passage consacrer à Hulk et l'un des meilleurs de cette fic ! J'adore ce personnage, Bruce/Hulk, qui offre un pannel de possibilité scénaristique par sa complexité ! Il est pour moi un personnage facinant qui peu me permettre de faire des chapitres comme celui ci que je suis fière de présentée ! Peut être que vous, vous ne l'avez pas aimé, que vous préférez d'autre moment de l'histoire plus que celui ci, que vous en aimerez d'autre d'avantage, mais pour moi, rien que de vous présentez cette histoire m'emplis de joie, par ce que j'en suis fiére en général, sauf que ce passage là ...

Hulk, un de mes perso favori ... J'ai cependant du mal à le faire dans certaine histoire, les personnes lisant "Alone In The Dark" doivent s'en douté, pour cette autre fics, j'ai eu du mal (mais c'est compréhensible vus ce qui vient de se passé), sauf qu'une fois que j'ai le perso entre les mains, ça peu devenir une source d'inspiration à lui tout seul ! C'est le cas aussi dans "Les Trois Royaumes" où Bruce est IMPORTANT, d'autre fois, au contraire, il peut être mis de coté, mais bon, normal, on ne peu pas toujours mettre ses chouchou en avant (et vus que j'adore tout le monde dans Avengers, c'est dure quoi ...).

J'ai vus qu'y avait deux films animée sur Hulk, _Hulk Vs Thor_ et _Hulk Vs Wolwerine_, je ne les aient pas vus, je vais essayé de les trouvés et les regarders, mais le premier, j'ai vus des extrais et quelques commentaire des réalisateurs et il à l'aire génialisime ! Il confirmerait également ce que je supposerait dans "Les Trois Royaume", d'une part : Asgard, arrogante communauté, ne croirait pas en l'idée qu'un mortel puisse les vaincres et ... Hulk pourrait facilement vaincre les armées d'Asgard ! *_* ... Et à lui tout seul ! En claire, ils déchirent les Avengers !

A la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre ! X3


	9. Chapitre 9 : La protection d'un frère

**_CHAPITRE 9_**

_La protection d'un frère_

Tony était sale, c'était l'impression qu'il avait depuis que Thor l'avait récupéré. Il s'accrochait désespérément à lui, serrant son haut comme si sa vie en dépendait, la jointure de ses doigts en devenant blanche. Mais jamais l'Ase ne sembla imaginer possible l'idée de le lâcher, au contraire, plus il s'accrochait à lui, et plus le blond le serrait contre lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais il semblait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de réconfort et de protection et la lui offrait, ne laissant personne l'approcher.

Steve l'avait sali... Il lui avait pris cette chose précieuse qu'il aurait voulu réserver à Loki seul. Il craignait déjà de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment fort pour se protéger, pour préserver sa vertu. Il se refusa catégoriquement à verser une seule larme, se demandant simplement comment faire pour se faire pardonner de s'être montré aussi imprudent, mais savait qu'aucun son ne sortirait de sa bouche... Il avait tant hurlé qu'il avait l'impression de s'être brisé les cordes vocales.

Ouvrant les yeux, il constata que, pour le garder après de lui, Thor s'était assis sur le sol d'une chambre luxueuse. Le Shield réservait un traitement de faveur au prince d'Asgard, ce qui était compréhensible. Tant qu'il était leur allié, Asgard serait à leurs côtés et pourrait à tout moment envoyer des renforts pour les Midgardiens, ce qui n'était pas forcément bon pour Loki. Pour l'instant, le brun se souciait peu de ce genre de détails, il finit par s'abandonner contre le naïf qui le protégeait, se demandant jusqu'où il pourrait aller, conscient qu'il devait y avoir des limites...

La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire entendre lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit. Trop bien contre le demi-dieu, il garda les yeux fermés, mais sentit Thor se tendre, ses muscles se durcir, mais malgré cela, sa prise sur lui restait toujours aussi délicate et tendre.

« Va-t'en ! », lâcha l'Ase d'un ton menaçant.

Si Tony avait été l'importun, il se serait sûrement pissé dessus tant la menace était lourde et tant le ton de sa voix, habituellement si aimable, se faisait dangereux, mais c'était lui qu'il protégeait. Il ne craignait donc rien à cet instant, et s'abandonna davantage à sa protection. Quant à la personne qui était entrée dans la pièce, le génie ne saurait jamais de qui il s'agissait, il entendit la porte se refermer et puis plus rien... Ils étaient de nouveau seuls et Thor se détendit.

Si c'était Clint, Loki penserait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux et sans doute le lui ferait-il payer, sa jalousie maladive prenant le pas sur son raisonnement.

« Comment ton frère pourra-t-il me pardonner ça ? », gémit-il intérieurement en se serrant un peu plus contre l'Ase.

Il ne pleurerait pas... Il en était hors de question ! Mais il ne put se retenir de chercher du réconfort dans les bras du blond, ne pouvant s'empêcher de savourer cette protection qu'il lui offrait, cette sécurité... Il ne risquait rien en s'abandonnant à cette étreinte fraternelle. Thor l'avait adopté, et il le lui rendait bien.

* * *

><p>Clint entra dans la salle de commandement et ne fut pas surpris de voir Fury qui observait les vidéos de surveillance, chacun semblant chercher le lieu où Hulk s'était caché. Il entendit alors parler de Natasha. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait encore fait mais se tut, jetant un coup d'œil aux écrans, noirs pour la plupart, c'était comme si quelqu'un les détruisait au fur et à mesure. Il ne fit aucun doute pour lui qu'il s'agissait de l'espionne. Elle semblait éprouver un certain intérêt pour la créature verte et c'était compréhensible, Tony n'avait jamais caché l'affection qu'il portait au scientifique... Ou peut-être s'était il passé autre chose ?<p>

Des ordres étaient donnés à la hâte, Fury semblait décidé à éliminer la menace que la créature représentait pour eux. À cet instant, il réalisa que Steve était présent lui aussi, dans l'ombre de la pièce, supervisant tout cela en se tenant le bras. Était-ce lui qui avait décidé de faire en sorte qu'on se débarrasse de Bruce ? Un choix habile : faire en sorte que l'un des protecteurs de Tony disparaisse pour avoir le champ libre...

Le regard que posa le blond sur lui fut clair, un message muet déclarant « tu es le prochain »... Loki décida de mettre un terme à tout cela, qu'il était temps que Tony lui revienne. Cette base était finie, Fury la condamnait par son obstination à vouloir détruire Hulk. Les pièces se remplissaient peu à peu de gaz mortel, diminuant considérablement la surface viable du lieu.

« Où est Tony ? demanda Clint au capitaine.

— En sécurité avec Thor », répondit-il avec un sourire étrange au coin des lèvres.

Il allait récupérer son amant pour l'emporter au loin. Il serait facile de convaincre Thor qu'il fallait bouger, il était naïf et se laissait toujours avoir, d'autant plus que les hommes chargés de la surveillance étaient tous obsédés par Hulk. Il savait où se trouvait la chambre du blond, il était temps d'abandonner cette base déjà morte. Il se hâta donc et, lorsque Clint vit la scène et que Loki put voir à travers lui son amant dans les bras de son frère, il resta muet de stupeur, observant les deux hommes, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ils étaient ainsi, sans céder à la rage qui menaçait de l'aveugler totalement.

Possessif de nature, Loki voulut récupérer son amant. Lorsque le brun le vit, son regard s'emplit d'un profond sentiment de culpabilité et de honte, il se renfrogna, se détourna et sembla s'accrocher un peu plus aux vêtements de Thor. Ils n'étaient pas deux amants, c'était autre chose et c'est un regard interrogatif que « Clint » posa sur l'Ase.

« Bruce lui aurait fait du mal », dit-il, ne semblant pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

Le brun marmonna quelques protestations et le dieu éprouva brutalement un étrange sentiment, toute émotion l'abandonna tandis qu'il osait glisser une main sous la couverture, entre ses jambes, jusqu'à atteindre sa cuisse pour trouver la trace d'un liquide là où il n'aurait pas dû y en avoir. Il comprit au soubresaut de Tony qu'il avait raison et que ses craintes étaient fondées... Thor repoussa sa main, lui lançant un regard plein de reproche et d'avertissement muet. Voir son frère aussi protecteur avec son amant calma la rage que ressentait Loki, mais sa décision était prise, ils devaient partir d'ici au plus vite.

« Ce n'est pas Bruce qui lui a fait ça ! Jamais il ne lui aurait fait une chose pareille... Thor, c'est Steve... »

L'Ase resta immobile, ses bras protecteurs continuant d'enlacer le brun. Il semblait pourtant réaliser qu'il ne suffirait pas à le protéger et cette clairvoyance permit à Loki de préparer la suite.

« Tony ne peut pas rester ici... Je vais l'emmener avec moi et-

— Il ne sera en sécurité nulle part, fit remarquer Thor. Où qu'il soit, Steve le retrouvera et... »

Il sembla avoir une illumination, son regard glissant sur le brun avant de revenir vers l'archer.

« Je vais l'emmener à Asgard ! », décida Thor.

N'était-il pas fou ? L'emmener là-bas ? Loki éprouvait le besoin de hurler à cette simple idée et se demanda vaguement s'il lui arrivait de réfléchir : le Père de tout ne tolérerait jamais une telle chose. Mais le blond se levait déjà, son amant entre ses bras, déterminé à le mettre hors de portée de Steve, mais plus en danger que nulle part ailleurs : Heimdall devait connaître les sentiments qu'éprouvait le dieu de la malice pour le milliardaire et dès lors, Odin s'en servirait contre lui.

Thor ne pouvait pas retourner sur Asgard sans le Tesseract... Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé avant ? Il était impossible pour lui d'agir sans le cube cosmique, il allait donc devoir venir jusqu'à lui et par là-même lui amener son amant. Il lui suffirait simplement de ne pas le laisser atteindre l'objet mystique et le tour serait joué. Et pour être sûr de garder un œil sur lui, il suffirait simplement de lui glisser Clint dans les pattes.

« Laisse-moi te venir en aide, lâcha l'archer en le suivant dans le couloir. Je peux t'aider, ne serait-ce que pour te déplacer dans ce monde... »

L'Ase continuait son chemin à travers les tunnels et même si les gens étaient pour la plupart en train de courir dans tous les sens, personne ne semblait leur prêter la moindre attention. Des gens transportaient des blessés, le spectacle était devenu courant ces dernières heures et, vu le chaos que Fury provoquait en libérant le gaz radioactif, l'agitation avait décuplé. Personne ne voulait se trouver en face d'une marée verte, tous fuyaient les zones contaminées, le pire étant que personne ne savait où était le Hulk, alors qu'il était peut-être plus dangereux que les émanations de rayons gamma.

Loki se demandait vaguement quels dommages pouvait provoquer le nuage de fumée verte sur des êtres humains, il aurait été tenté de recueillir quelques données sur le sujet, ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser des rats qui se terraient dans des bunkers à travers le monde. Les « puissants » avaient rejoint des lieux sécurisés, laissant les démunis à leurs problèmes, alors utiliser une arme du Shield contre eux, ce serait tellement ironique ! Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter...

Thor n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse à Clint qui continuait de suivre le dieu de la foudre, se demandant combien de temps il aurait avant que le Père de tout n'envoie des renforts auprès du prince en danger. Il avait déjà sacrifié de la matière noire pour le faire venir ici, pourquoi n'en sacrifierait-il pas plus pour protéger la progéniture dont il était si fier ?

Il posa une main sur son bras, essayant d'attirer son attention, et Thor se tourna vers lui, l'observant quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

« Pour retourner sur Asgard, je dois m'emparer du Tesseract, admit-il, désolé. Il faudra... se rendre dans la zone contrôlée par Loki et retourner ici ne sera pas possible, d'autant que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir transporter plusieurs personnes avec moi pour le voyage vers Asgard...

— Thor, tu aurais dû le comprendre depuis le début : je ne veux pas te suivre parce que nous sommes amis, mais par amour pour Tony, assura le blond avec un petit sourire indulgent. Ce qui peut m'arriver m'importe peu... Si tu me promets de veiller sur lui... »

Tomberait-il ou non dans le panneau ? Le blond resta immobile un peu plus longtemps, les gens continuaient de courir dans tout les sens, certains grondant à demi-mot contre eux. Finalement, Thor lui fit signe de le suivre. Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement face à la naïveté de son frère. Même si Clint était amoureux de Tony, il aurait dû trouver suspect le fait de le voir si enclin à l'aider dans cette entreprise car l'archer restait un soldat, un agent du Shield...

Peu importe ce que ferait Thor à partir de maintenant, il était déjà perdu et Loki hésitait juste entre l'emprisonner ou le tuer. Il savait qu'une mise à mort serait une très mauvaise idée, Odin réclamerait peut-être alors sa tête... Alors, l'enfermer dans un cachot sinistre et l'y laisser, enchaîné au mur ? Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Le laisser moisir dans une sombre et sinistre cellule... Ne l'avait-il pas laissé tomber dans le vide entre les mondes ?

* * *

><p>Natasha tremblait toujours autant, collée contre un tronc d'arbre, se demandant comment elle avait pu survivre à la fois aux différentes vagues de gaz mortels et à Hulk, tentant de se remettre de ses émotions, son cœur continuer de cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Elle avait vu la créature éclater d'autre agents du Shield, les secouant comme un enfant s'acharnerait sur un hochet et les laissant morts sur son passage. Il broyait les murs si facilement mais elle, il l'avait manipulé avec tant de délicatesse...<p>

Il avait refermé ses poings gigantesques sur elle et Natasha avait cru finir en bouillie, comme tous ceux qui avait fini entre ses mains ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écrasée ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Son regard se posa sur la créature qui s'amusait à déraciner des arbres... Verte ? Sa peau était alors tachée de sang séché... Ça, c'était parce qu'il était allé loin avec un jeune homme sur lequel ils étaient tombés, il l'avait frappé, démembré, écrasé et n'avait laissé de lui qu'un tas de chair méconnaissable dont les os étaient probablement tous en miettes.

Et si jamais il se tournait vers elle pour lui infliger le même sort ? Devait-elle prendre ce risque ? Elle ne savait plus, s'inquiétant de l'avenir de Bruce, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit de retour mais Hulk était toujours là et elle ne savait que faire : aider le monstre pour sauver Bruce Banner ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes ? La rage de la créature devait être trop forte pour que le scientifique puisse reprendre le contrôle, c'était la seule explication possible...

La pierre que lui avait confiée Tony pour entrer en contact avec Loki sembla vibrer. Elle se reprit, se relevant pour plonger la main dans sa poche et frôler la matière solide et glaciale. Elle ne fut pas surprise d'être transportée dans ce monde noir où le roi de Midgard communiquait directement avec elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait sous cette apparence jötun, mais cela restait toujours aussi impressionnant. Elle jugeait qu'il avait raison de rester sous cette forme, tous l'auraient pris plus au sérieux si cela avait été le cas. Ses yeux rouges lui donnaient une apparence plus terrifiante... Et tellement plus digne de lui.

« Vous êtes dans un état pitoyable », nota le ténébreux.

Savait-il ce qui s'était passé de son côté à elle ? Clint pouvait accéder à bien des informations, mais il était difficile d'imaginer une seule seconde les dangers qu'elle avait endurés en si peu de temps. Elle soupira de lassitude, ayant l'impression d'avoir vieilli d'une dizaine d'années.

« Je prends de gros risques pour sauver Hulk, dit-elle.

— Est-il avec vous ? », s'enquit l'homme devant elle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent à la lumière pour voir, à quelques mètres d'elle, la créature qui l'observait. Une forme de lucidité transparaissait dans son regard, comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait là. La bête restait cependant étouffée par la rage qu'elle éprouvait. Hulk respirait bruyamment, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait ou non l'écraser. À côté d'elle, elle sentait la présence de Loki. Loin d'être rassurante, celle-ci lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir à travers son regard à elle et son malaise grandit. Il lâcha un grondement de désapprobation, lui faisant réaliser qu'il n'avait pas encore choisi son camp, mais le Shield ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités.

« Tu as bien compris que tu n'as plus qu'une seule option, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant et lui tendant la pierre. Lui seul peut te venir en aide maintenant... »

Une nouvelle forme de colère traversa ses iris émeraude et il s'avança vers elle. Dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur aurait été mentir, ses bras tremblants trahissaient parfaitement son état. Elle réussit à tenir bon, se demandant si Loki ne la contrôlait pas un peu. L'idée était à la fois terrifiante et passionnante, dans tous les cas, elle tendait les mains vers une gigantesque créature qui avait tué plusieurs personnes sous ses yeux... Peut-être n'était-elle pas aussi lâche qu'elle l'avait cru ?

Hulk l'attrapa par les jambes, la soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle crut quelques secondes qu'elle perdrait à jamais l'usage de ses jambes, mais les doigts du colosse s'emparèrent délicatement de la toute petite pierre présente dans sa paume. Il était intrigué par celle-ci et finit par comprendre ce qu'elle dissimulait tandis que Loki devait lui souffler quelques arguments pour l'encourager à être des leurs. Soit il le convaincrait et Natasha était presque sûre de survivre à cette expérience, soit il n'y arriverait pas et l'espionne devrait se tenir prête à se tirer une balle dans la tête...

* * *

><p>L'esprit de Hulk était empli d'une colère si intense qu'il était difficile pour Bruce de se manifester à la créature et de tenter de la raisonner, mais cherchait-il réellement à le faire ? À contrôler toute cette puissance ? Il l'encourageait même à se défouler, ruminant lui-même de sombres pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'en être sorti de force, ramené à un semblant de réalité et qu'il se retrouve face à Loki...<p>

Au début, Bruce ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, ne voyant pas comment il avait pu se retrouver auprès de son ennemi. Il finit par réaliser ce qui se passait : le prince s'était infiltré dans son esprit pour violer l'intimité même de sa conscience et sa rage s'amplifia, il aurait voulu pouvoir déchaîner toute sa colère sur cette créature-là, libérer le monstre qui sommeillait en lui. Mais la créature n'était jamais bien loin de lui, il réalisa qu'elle était elle aussi présente en voyant la masse de muscles respirer bruyamment près de lui.

« C'est de ta faute ! lâcha Bruce, plein de reproche. C'est à cause de toi que Steve lui a fait du mal !

— Jamais je n'ai voulu ça ! répliqua Loki d'un ton glacial. Si j'avais su ce que risquait Tony, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé entre vos mains ! Et je ne pardonnerai pas ! »

Hulk lâcha un grondement d'approbation, sa colère toujours présente, mais il se contenait, comprenant que l'heure n'était pas à la destruction. Il avait cherché à venger Tony, venger ce qu'on lui avait fait subir, mais il n'avait eu qu'une partie des fautifs, ne réussissant à broyer que celui qui l'avait trahi. Quant à Steve... Steve ne perdait rien pour attendre, bien évidemment, mais cela lui avait mis le Shield à dos et il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre sans risque.

« Je tuerai moi-même Steve ! intervint le ténébreux. Il est à moi ! Je ne permettrais à personne d'autre d'avoir le plaisir de lui prendre son dernier souffle de vie, pas même à vous ! »

Lui aussi était très en colère, ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une telle rage qu'il savait que Hulk le lui laisserait. Oui, le monstre aurait voulu s'occuper de Steve, mais le laisser à l'attention du dieu de la malice semblait être bien plus intéressant que de l'écraser.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

Chaque fois que j'aborde Hulk dans cette fic, j'ai éprouvé une certaine satisfaction à jouer de cette instabilité qui à été crée par cette situation en général, il faut dire que Hulk est une créature terrifiante, je pense que face à lui, je resterais paralysé de peur ! Petite, je regarder la série TV, je n'ai aucun souvenir du contenu par contre, la série est vraiment vieille et bien que certain série de la même période son rediffuser ("Agence Tout Risque" ou "Code Quantum"), celle ci est plus dure à retrouver ... Peut être trop éloigné de ce que peu donner une série de super héro de nos jours ? Il suffit de jetter un oeil à Arrow (je n'ai pas encore vus Flash ... Ni Agent of the Shield) et vus que les jeunes compare toujours le nouveau et l'ancien ... Ouais, sa me rappelle la vidéo d'un mec qui à décidé de jouer à Final Fantasy VII et qui trouvé les graphismes complétement démoder ... Je ne parlerais pas sur son dos par ce qu'il c'est fait incendier de toute par le pauvre, mais faut pas être fin pour oser comparais un jeu de l'époque considérer par tout les gamer comme un des meilleurs à ceux d'aujourd'hui ... Que je trouve ... Mmmm ... Bah moi, je ne refusse jamais de jouer à un jeu ancien ! ...

Pour en revenir à Hulk ... Donc, j'étais déjà fan de cette créature petite, sans doute par ce que j'avais tendance à me faire taper et que j'aurais bien aimer me transformer en monstre vert qui fracasse tout ...

Tient, aller, j'ai une idée, je vais posé une question et celle qui saura me répondre aura droit ... Heu ... Soit à un dessin que je lui enverrais directement, soit un OS selon ses désirs ? Qu'en dite vous ?

A l'origine, Hulk était "différent", qu'elle était cette "différence" et à votre avis, pourquoi ? Je sais pas si vous pourrez répondre à "pourquoi", mais la première peut être facile à trouver, un indice se trouve dans "Iron Man Armored Adventure" ... (le truc qui à rien a voir, mais ...). La réponse la semaine prochaine si j'y pense ... _ ... J'suis tête en l'aire !

A la semaine prochaine !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Frère, cher frère

**_Chapitre 10_**

_Frère, cher frère_

Tony était toujours dans un état second, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de Thor alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Clint gardait un œil sur eux, et par là même Loki. Le dieu ne semblait pas malade de jalousie. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait compris pourquoi il s'obstinait à rester en sécurité là où il était ? Ou peut-être attendait-il le bon moment pour le lui faire regretter ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, les rares fois où il avait osé affronté son regard, il avait fini par détourner le sien, se sentant toujours aussi mal dans sa peau.

Steve l'avait violé, il aurait dû dépasser ça, mais n'y parvenait pas, se sentant de plus en plus sale tandis que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il faudrait qu'il passe au-delà, qu'il trouve la force de se relever, qu'il réussisse à affronter son amant pour s'excuser d'avoir été aussi faible et stupide.

Clint avait volé un camion à l'une des sorties du bunker, Thor s'était installé à l'arrière en gardant, avec cette obstination qui lui était propre, le brun contre lui. Ils étaient ballotés dans tous les sens mais, savoir qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'antre de Loki rassurait considérablement le génie qui lâcha un petit soupir et s'écarta enfin de son protecteur en réalisant qu'il aurait sans doute besoin d'une bonne douche. Être enroulé dans une couverture alors qu'il faisait chaud l'avait fait transpirer de manière peu élégante et il avait l'impression d'empester la sueur... et d'autres choses, bien moins agréables.

« Est-ce qu'on va s'arrêter en chemin ? », demanda Tony en jetant un regard dans le camion.

Il n'y avait rien de vraiment exploitable dans ce petit espace, des sièges très durs, des caisses métalliques sans doute remplies d'armes et de munitions en tout genre, et peut-être quelques vêtements militaires sûrement trop larges pour sa corpulence. Il faudrait qu'il s'en contente pour le moment et se demandait si échanger une serviette contre des vêtements moisis était vraiment une si bonne idée... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de ce qui souillait le tissu qu'il avait actuellement autour de lui, le sperme de Steve.

« On s'arrêtera pour manger quelque chose », sourit l'Ase avec indulgence.

Soudainement, Tony réalisa qu'il n'était pas si sûr de savoir où ils allaient, il se souvenait juste que cela avait un rapport avec l'intention du blond de le mettre en sécurité, pour le reste, il n'était plus très sûr de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il regarda Thor, s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui faisaient qu'ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans le véhicule.

« Où on va ? finit-il par demander.

— À Asgard ! »

D'accord, le brun avait sérieusement dû louper quelque chose à un moment donné, mais quand ? Sûrement quand il était en train de se lamenter, blotti dans les bras du frère de son amant, et sous ses yeux, qui plus est. Bon, il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à ne plus faire ce genre de conneries, qu'il tente de se reprendre et de voir ce qu'attendait réellement Loki de son frère : comptait-il le tuer ou plutôt le capturer ? En tout cas, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter d'aller à Asgard, ce serait trop dangereux pour lui entre le père Odin et les jaloux... Oui, il était hors de question qu'il se laisse embarquer là-bas.

Le camion s'arrêta et Clint ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'arrière du camion, leur annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés à un petit motel où ils pourraient sûrement se reposer pour la nuit. Il tendit la main vers le brun, lui proposant son aide pour l'aider à descendre. Qu'il s'agisse de Clint ou de Loki n'avait aucune importance pour le génie, il accepta cette aide et observa le bâtiment délabré qui leur faisait face. Miteux et à moitié démoli, c'était à se demander comment certains murs pouvaient encore tenir debout, mais cela ferait l'affaire pour la nuit, d'autant qu'il y avait un distributeur de barres chocolatées... Pas très équilibré comme repas, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Clint l'attira à lui, le serrant fortement contre son corps. Il était clair que c'était Loki qui l'étreignait et, même si Tony voulut se débattre, la pression qu'exerçait l'archer était forte, puissante et n'acceptait pas de rejet. Le brun se laissa faire. C'était sa manière à lui de le réconforter... Un peu brutale, mais satisfaisante...

« Je l'écorcherai vif ! », assura le ténébreux à son oreille.

Une promesse à laquelle il croyait parfaitement. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre lorsque Thor descendit du camion. Ils trouvèrent une chambre pas trop abîmée par les diverses batailles qui devaient avoir eu lieu dans le coin et, tandis que Clint et Thor allaient chercher à manger dans ce qui restait de la cuisine, Tony put enfin envisager de retirer ce qui lui restait de vêtements et se laver.

* * *

><p>Une bombe était tombée sur la cuisine, la laissant à moitié démolie et carbonisée. Le feu qui avait pris naissance avait dû être éteint par la pluie, en tout cas, il ne restait plus grand chose de comestible. Clint se demandait si ce n'était pas là l'œuvre de pillards. Parmi toutes les boîtes de conserve présentes, il n'y en avait que quelques unes qui n'étaient pas cabossées ou trouées et certaines portaient une étiquette qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie de les ouvrir pour en découvrir le contenu.<p>

« Tripes de porc, langue de bœuf, cervelet », lit Thor avec difficulté.

Fury lui avait fait apprendre l'écriture midgardienne et s'il fallait admettre une chose, c'est qu'il se défendait bien, prouvant qu'il pouvait se servir de sa cervelle lorsqu'il le voulait bien.

« Pas très appétissant, admit sans honte Clint qui avait trouvé une boîte de salade de fruits. Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas faire les difficiles et pourtant... ça a l'air à vomir ! »

La viande qu'ils avaient trouvée dans le congélateur devait avoir pourri. Il n'y avait plus d'électricité depuis un moment déjà dans les plus petites villes, celle-ci étant redirigée vers les lieux stratégiques ou les camps de réfugiés. Elle empestait tant que même l'emballage n'était plus suffisant pour empêcher l'odeur de se diffuser aux alentours. En tout cas, ils ne pourraient pas faire de feu pour faire cuire de la viande, ce qui était dommage, il y avait dans le lot de la viande de lapin, le problème étant que celle-ci pouvait devenir dangereuse si elle n'était pas cuite.

Ayant récupéré un sac dans une des caisses du camion, il avait rassemblé sans distinction les boîtes encore fermées, même celles avec des bosses. Le voyage durerait plusieurs jours et Thor restait un glouton. Si Clint savait parfaitement qu'à l'arrivée, ils seraient accueillis comme des rois, il préférait faire illusion encore un peu avant de se dévoiler à l'Ase.

« Je ne comprends pas, finit par admettre Loki, au travers de Clint. Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à protéger Tony ? Tu sais ce qui pourrait lui arriver à Asgard, non ? Je veux dire, ton père n'aime pas spécialement les Midgardiens et-

— Je ne peux tout simplement pas l'abandonner, admit-il. Tony est le seul être sur les neuf mondes à aimer mon frère, malgré ce qu'il est... Je suis sûr qu'en réalité... Hé bien, si Loki n'avait pas sombré de la sorte, je me ferais un plaisir de les présenter l'un à l'autre.

— Le seul à pouvoir aimer ton frère ? lâcha ironiquement Clint.

— Je crois qu'il est le seul à ne pas le juger pour ce qu'il devrait être et à l'accepter pour ce qu'il est, le dieu du chaos et de la destruction, le menteur, l'illusionniste de génie... »

L'ombre parfaite pour faire briller la splendeur du seul héritier, le rendre plus grand et ses exploits, plus mémorables, tandis que lui n'était que cette foutue créature destinée à le valoriser. Loki prit le contrôle de Clint s'en sans rendre compte, sa colère était trop intense pour qu'il l'ignore, son frère lui ayant rappelé l'origine de sa haine. Il attrapa un couteau sur la table, du genre tranchant...

Thor était accroupi, continuant de fouiller dans les boîtes de conserves. Il lui suffirait de planter la lame dans sa nuque et le tour serait joué, peut-être qu'elle se briserait, mais sa colère était trop intense pour ne pas répondre à la pulsion qu'il éprouvait. Il s'avança silencieusement derrière son frère.

« J'aurais dû apprendre à l'aimer comme ça, marmonna distraitement le blond. Enfin, je veux dire... J'aurais dû lui donner l'amour qu'il méritait... Et le défendre comme un frère... Où et quand me suis-je trompé ? »

Loki se figea, observant son frère, le regard rivé sur la nuque qu'il avait pris pour cible, ne pouvant plus asséner le coup fatal, intrigué parce qu'il avait à dire.

« Quand me suis-je détourné de lui ? Quand ai-je oublié qu'il était mon frère ? Et comment lui demander pardon pour ma bêtise ? »

Thor soupira, se frottant négligemment la nuque. Il tenait de l'autre main une boîte de conserve, mais la voyait-il vraiment ? Il semblait plongé dans les remords sur lesquels il mettait actuellement des mots, sa culpabilité touchant Loki plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre.

« Désolé, je t'embête avec mes histoires... Mais j'aimerais être aussi direct que Tony pour exprimer des sentiments pourtant si simples... J'aime sa manière de voir les choses et de les présenter... De les rendre si simples... Si claires... Si je pouvais m'exprimer aussi facilement que lui... »

Thor, jaloux d'un mortel, c'était si improbable comme situation, lui, un immortel admettait vouloir quelque chose qu'un être qui avait pourtant moins que lui possédait. Tony était Midgardien, il avait déjà vécu la moitié d'une vie qui ne représentait rien pour des Asgardiens... Le blond devenait-il « humble » ? Alors qu'il était trop tard et qu'il tenait entre ses mains l'arme qui devait lui permettre de le tuer ?

Voulait-il réellement le tuer ? Il n'en voyait plus l'intérêt maintenant. Sa lame lui glissa des doigts et le bruit qu'elle fit en touchant le sol fit sursauter l'Ase qui se releva pour lui faire face, son regard se posant sur l'arme à terre en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

« Tony doit nous attendre pour manger, annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Ne le laissons pas seul trop longtemps. »

Il fit volte-face, prit le sac et quitta la pièce, se demandant si Thor se montrerait suspicieux ou s'il continuerait à fermer les yeux. Loki savait qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour prendre l'avantage, mais n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

* * *

><p>L'eau était froide, elle était même glaciale et Tony claquait des dents, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre un bain plutôt qu'une douche, se frottant la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge et se griffant même jusqu'au sang à certains endroits. Le pire restait cette partie entre ses jambes qu'il n'osait plus toucher, il n'y arrivait pas alors que c'était justement ce qu'il aurait voulu nettoyer. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?<p>

Quelqu'un pénétra dans la pièce, il leva le regard pour découvrir Clint. Il aurait voulu se noyer dans l'eau, mais son corps était paralysé, terrassé, et il lui semblait si fragile. Il s'approcha et, dans ses gestes, Tony reconnut son amant, mais cela ne l'aida pas à se mettre à l'aise. Au contraire, lorsqu'il s'accroupit à côté de la baignoire, il se tendit.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes dans l'eau, dit-il doucement.

— Je suis encore sale », se justifia le brun.

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, une caresse délicate et emplie de tendresse et il s'en voulut, jetant un regard au ténébreux à travers l'archer.

« Ce n'est qu'une impression... Rien qu'une impression... Je sais que tu t'es battu et j'en ai même la preuve. »

Il avait pris sa main entre les siennes et frôla délicatement les hématomes sur son poignet. Il l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et l'enroula dans un peignoir, le frotta pour le réchauffer et l'attira à lui.

« Je te laverai, assura-t-il à son oreille. Je reprendrai possession de ton corps... J'effacerai de ta chair les tortures que t'a imposées cet être... Oui... Je me servirai de son sang pour te nettoyer... »

Un ricanement sinistre s'échappa de ses lèvres et l'image de son corps baignant dans le sang de Steve s'imposa à lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée lui semblait plaisante. Il se souvint de cette histoire qu'il avait entendu, gamin. Une domestique voulant le terrifier lui avait parlé d'une femme riche qui prenait des bains dans le sang de jeunes filles, croyant que cela maintiendrait sa jeunesse et sa beauté. Enfant, il était déjà différent et avait trouvé cela fascinant, se demandant si le sang avait réellement une propriété aussi intéressante, mais son intelligence avait démoli le mythe...

Cette femme se baignant dans le sang de jeunes filles plus belles et plus jeunes... En réalité, c'était peut-être une forme de vengeance ? Peut-être avait-elle agi comme Loki, se servant du sang des êtres contre lesquels elle éprouvait de la haine pour se purifier... Une étrange manière d'assouvir une vengeance mais qui semblait prendre tout son sens dans l'esprit troublé de Tony...

Steve l'avait souillé... Il voulait le voir mort... Et se baigner dans son sang était une idée tentante, savoureuse...

Clint le serra un peu plus contre lui, mais ses gestes étaient loin de ceux des semaines précédentes, comme si Loki comprenait enfin son besoin de ne pas accepter ses attentions au travers de l'archer... Ou peut-être voulait il simplement reprendre possession de son corps avec le sien, le vrai... Il ne tenta même pas de l'embrasser... Il avait hâte de le retrouver.

« Continue de jouer les faibles créatures, joue ton rôle d'animal blessé, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Va même au-delà, Thor veut t'emmener à Asgard, mais il va plutôt te ramener à moi et je n'aurai plus qu'à te reprendre à lui...

— Tu comptes le tuer ? demanda tout de même Tony.

— Non, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui. Je préférerais même ne pas avoir à lui faire le moindre mal... Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il ne sera pas du genre à me laisser te prendre à lui... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais déjà comment m'y prendre... »

Donc, en attendant, le génie devait jouer les faibles petites créatures ? Pour que l'Ase ait pitié de lui, c'était ça ? Et qu'il prenne bien soin de lui ? Hé bien, puisqu'il voulait qu'il agisse comme une pauvre petite créature que l'on a un peu trop malmenée, pourquoi pas ? Dès qu'ils sortirent de la chambre, il n'hésita pas à prendre un petit air pitoyable pour que Thor le dorlote sous le regard réprobateur de l'archer et donc de Loki. Tant pis pour lui, il ne fallait pas lui demander de jouer un rôle ! Surtout ce genre de rôle...

* * *

><p>La dernière fois que Tony était apparu sur un écran vidéo remontait à plusieurs heures déjà et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Thor avait enlevé le brun et l'avait emporté ailleurs. Le problème était qu'ils avaient déjà plusieurs heures d'avance et qu'ils pouvaient être n'importe où maintenant. C'était bien ça qui embêtait le plus Steve... Ne pas savoir où chercher.<p>

Fury savait ce qu'il avait fait, il avait simplement préféré se choisir un autre ennemi que d'admettre que Captain America avait un problème. Cela ne le gênait pas vraiment que le blond ait pu péter un câble, tant qu'il ne s'en prenait qu'à une personne, et selon lui, il fallait bien que Tony Stark serve à quelque chose ! Il estimait que le génie, malgré son traumatisme, aurait dû leur apporter son aide mais, depuis son arrivée au bunker, il ne s'était pas révélé très utile.

Malgré tout, il fallait qu'ils retrouvent leurs « alliés » car, même s'ils ne « servaient pas à grand chose », il valait mieux qu'ils soient à un endroit où ils pourraient les surveiller. Si Tony Stark retombait entre les mains de Loki, ce ne serait pas bon pour leurs affaires, tout comme Thor, si le dieu de la malice le capturait, alors ils ne pourraient plus espérer de renforts d'Asgard.

Pour Steve, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de récupérer sa proie, il imaginait déjà ce que qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Depuis qu'il avait compris que Fury fermerait les yeux, il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, le récupérer et l'enfermer dans une chambre où lui seul pourrait entrer. Le directeur du Shield devait estimer que Captain America avait plus d'influence et d'utilité que le génie et il n'avait pas tort, Steve se promit de ne pas le décevoir, sachant ce qu'il attendait de lui et comprenant également qu'elle serait sa récompense.

Pour être sûrs qu'ils ne retombent pas entre les mains de Loki, ils devaient les retrouver et faire en sorte qu'ils reviennent avec eux dans une zone sécurisée. Le bunker avait été évacué à plus de 90%, cinquante-sept personnes manquaient à l'appel, en majorité tuées par Hulk ou par le gaz, les autres étaient dans la salle de commandement, scrutant tous les réseaux routiers pour retrouver la trace des fuyards grâce à la reconnaissances faciale, mais la plupart des caméras de surveillance avaient étés déconnectées, les aveuglant considérablement.

« On a trouvé ! lâcha avec satisfaction quelqu'un. Ils se dirigent vers... »

Il se tut et Steve ainsi que Fury s'approchèrent de son écran et observèrent les coordonnées vidéo. C'était mauvais, très mauvais...

« Vers l'est, souffla rageusement le blond. Ils vont vers les zones perdues. Pourquoi vont-ils par là-bas ?

— Là où Loki ne le cherchera pas ? proposa un des techniciens non loin d'eux.

— Est-ce qu'on peut savoir plus précisément où ils se dirigent ? demanda Steve en se penchant vers l'écran.

— Maintenant qu'on sait vers où ils vont, on peut imaginer les routes qu'ils vont emprunter et je peux les surveiller, mais le réseau reste très limité... Je ne pourrais suivre leur progression que par à-coups.

— Rogers, vous partez à leur recherche avec l'équipe d'intervention, utilisez la force si nécessaire, décida Fury. Emmenez le avec vous, dit-il en désignant le technicien, il vous aidera dans vos recherches. Ne les laissez pas se faire prendre par Loki !

—Vous pouvez être sûr que je ferai tout pour les arrêter avant ! assura le blond.

— Nous allons finir d'évacuer le bunker et, dès que possible, nous vous enverrons des renforts. »

Il n'en aurait pas spécialement besoin, il les rattraperait bien avant et récupérerait ce qui lui appartenait ! Il fit signe au technicien de le suivre et celui-ci récupéra du matériel électronique qu'il mit dans un sac militaire avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'Auteur :<strong>

Ha, j'adore faire un Steve emplie de folie comme ça, j'ai plaisir à écrire certain passage où il est fou est toujours jouissif pour moi, mais c'est le cas aussi de tout les autres perso, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore donner un brin de foli ...


End file.
